


Dean is a half-blood

by BreathDeeply578



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathDeeply578/pseuds/BreathDeeply578
Summary: Ginny is able to help Dean find prof of his half-blood statues during their short relationship during his 6th year. This allows him to return with Seamus for their 7th year.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU were Dean is able to attended Hogwarts with Seamus. Together they navigate a war ridden Hogwarts run by the Carrows.   
> I tried to keep it non-graphic but I do put the boys through situations during their time spent at the school, along with homophobic langue and families.

September 1st

Seamus entered King Cross station with his mother and Dean on each side of him. His heart was heavy, and he was tired, he was having a hard time keeping up with brisk pace his mother had set as she ushered them towards the barrier and onto the Hogwarts express plat form. With Deans help he was able to load their trunks under the train quickly and then all that was left was to say goodbye. His Mam for her part, had seemed to lose the fire she had had before and was now delaying the departure.

Then on impulse Seamus grabs her hand. Reaching to his other side he grabs Dean’s hand as well and doesn’t miss the slightly disapproving glare he receives from his mother, before he is closing his eyes. Musing, that maybe he shouldn’t have interlocked his and Deans fingers. He can feel the tension leave his mother as he begins praying. His mother instantly following along with his mumbled and quite tones. Dean was not raised catholic like Seamus, therefor he isn’t sure of the words Seamus and his Ma are saying. Seamus feels Dean tighten his hold on his hand anyway. Soon the prayer is finished, and he finds himself dropping his mothers and Deans hand, feeling Deans resistant to let go.

Leaning forward he hugs his mother goodbye, with a quick kiss pressed to her check and a quiet, “Thanks for everything, I love you… No matter what” he is turning to board the train. He sees Dean, always the polite gentle type, follow his lead giving his mother a quick hug and kiss on the check before he is behind Seamus boarding the train.

By the time he and Dean are seated in a compartment with Neville, Luna and Ginny his mother has left the platform. He feels a sting of sadness at the thought of her having to go back to a completely empty home. It has always just been Seamus, his mother Aife and his father Niall alone in the home. Although Seamus father had maintained a closeness with his family, Aife relationship with her family was strained at best. The outright fighting had stopped due to the arrival of Seamus but her family still held the grudge that she had married a muggle. Often treating Niall as an outsider in his own home and favoring the other children over Seamus. Though they were a far cry from Death Eater sympathizers they did hold a certain amount of value in pure blood traditions.

His parents made the choice to legal separate almost a year ago, but Niall had not left the house until the end of the summer. The separation had been an attempt to protect them, leaving a paper trail in the Ministry showing that they had separated. His parents had no intention of physically separating but when the Ministry had officially been taken over, they had no other choice. He currently was in the States with Deans family. Seeing the changes happening within the Ministry and knowing that he would have to leave his family to attend Hogwarts, Dean had sent his family to the States at the start of summer Holiday. After being alone in his home for almost two weeks, he had come to stay with Seamus for the remainder of the Holiday.

Seamus remembers seeing the letter from his friend, things between them had become strained over their 6th year but that didn’t stop him from stepping up when Dean had needed him. The letter had been lighthearted, simply stating that his parents had said he could come visit during the Holiday, asking if he could come over. Seamus saw through the façade when the normally neat and clean handwriting had been shaky, and a dried wet spot had smeared the bottom. Without even double checking with his Ma, he responds equally as lighthearted, that of course he should come visit. Three days later at no later than 8am Dean was at his doorstep. He looked a mess, but held himself together until they had reached Seamus bedroom.

_“I’m sorry to just show up like this” Dean sobs out._

_Seamus feels like he could hit Dean for one; letting himself get to this state and two; apologizing for coming here. Then Seamus remembers the way things have been between them, the tension that had been growing and gnawing at them from as far back as 5 th year. The tension and pain he had caused by not believing Harry, by yelling angry words at Dean for believing Harry. How his attempt to smooth things over, by admitting he believed Harry and joining the DA, had felt like it was too little, too late. However, Dean never showed him any anger and had welcomed him back with open arms. Still, Seamus felt as though something small had broken between them. _

_Seamus then began to distance himself when Dean and Ginny had started dating at the end of the year. Pulling away due to pain and jealousy. It had reached its peak when Ginny had been able to help Dean find his father, a wizard who had died during the first wizarding war, using her pure blood ties and some of her fathers’ friends within the Ministry. Seamus had put more distance between himself and Dean. Although he had avoided a blowout fight this way, the damage almost seemed worse, causing more awkwardness and tension then they had never suffered before._

_“Don’t be daft” Seamus whispers as he pulls Dean close._

_Dean falls into the hug, crumpling down in a fit of fear and fatigue. Seamus is not fragile or weak by any means, but he is almost two heads shorter than Dean, though much less lanky, he is still barely able to safely lower himself and Dean to the floor. Once sitting on the floor, he feels Dean scrabbling, feeling sick thinking that Dean is pulling away, he lets go._

_Instead of pulling away though, Dean is pulling closer while curling into Seamus. Seamus’ shirt is quickly becoming wet with tears and snot and he can feel Deans full body shakes as he wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. After about an hour Seamus is able to move Dean to his bed. Seamus is laying down, over the blankets next to him, as he shushes him, mumbling pointless reassurances and playing with his hair softly, soon Dean falls asleep when the weeks of not sleeping catch up with him. With Dean asleep Seamus moves to the living room. Dean joins Seamus in the living room around six at night, asking if he could use the shower and mumbling an awkward thanks, followed by another apology. Seamus wants to yell, Dean needs to stop apologizing, instead he shows Dean where the shower is._

The compartment is almost cold and deathly quiet as they pull out of the station. Seamus can feel the sadness radiating off Ginny. He knows without asking that Harry, Ron and Hermine had left. He could never bring himself to hate her, while her and Dean had been seeing each other, and even if he had, he wouldn’t have had the heart to keep up that hatred now. She is paler than usual and shaken, she looks as though she hasn’t been eating or sleeping much and the only thing that seems to be anchoring her, is the firm grip she has on Luna’s hand.

Luna herself seems even farther away than usual. He has always had a soft spot for Luna, dispute of or maybe because of the fact that she was the only other person that had known his secret. During his sixth year she had come over to him and asked him quietly if it hurt him to see them as badly as it hurt her. He hadn’t had the heart to lie to her.

Neville seemed oddly cold, distance and hard. His jaw was set and pain but also determination could be seen in his deep brown eyes. Seamus had always liked his eyes, warm and brown and full of love, now they looked alien. Something had shifted within him. Seamus thinks this changed had probably started in 6th year, when Hannah’s mother had been killed. He keeps his observations to himself as he turns to Dean.

Dean has always been a soft, gentle, and calm creature. His constant state of calm is very rarely rattled, limited to a few fights with Ginny, and his desperate and open sobs that overtook him at the start of the Summer. Now though, anxiety was rolling of him in waves, and Seamus couldn’t blame him. He had been able to talk to his family occasionally with a muggle phone his Da had in the house, this morning had been the last time he had been able to speak to them and Seamus could tell it hurt.

The quiet of the ride is broken as two men, barely trying to hide the fact that they were Death Eaters, opened the door and blocked any exit out of the cart.

“Leave. You can plainly see he isn’t here” Neville boldly states.

“What is your full name” one of the Death Eaters spits back menacingly

“Neville Longbottom” his voice doesn’t waver.

Looking down at the list a mumbled “Pure Blood” is said by the other Death Eater. Doing this through the whole compartment they check everyone’s blood status with the official Ministry paperwork. Taking extra time to shoot waring glares at Seamus and Dean when it is reviled that they are both “Dirty Half Bloods” Seamus wonders if half was enough to protect Dean and himself at Hogwarts.

Though disgruntled, they leave the compartment with the knowledge that everyone within the cart is in fact, not Muggleborn.

Though the thought makes him feel sick, he hopes no Muggleborn’s came back, he hopes they all just ran. Based on the quiet on the train he can lead himself to believe that it was the case. A short time after, when the Death Eaters had clearly left the train they all start to move mechanically, dawning their robes over their muggle clothes, not saying a signal word. Soon the train is coming to a halt and people begin deboarding.

Walking up the path the small group climbs into a carriage together. Dean is thinking of his family again hoping everything he had done had been enough. The Death Eaters coming onto the train had rattled him. He was stuck in this thought when Seamus looks over at him and tries to offer a soft, reassuring smile. He has always been like that, pushing his own pain down to support others, especially Dean.

Dean remembers how it had felt like a piece of him was missing during that time in 5th year. Then regrets the time in 6th when he hadn’t been the best of friends towards Seamus. He had not necessarily ignored Seamus, but he had allowed Seamus to build up walls and distance himself. At the time he felt like he had enough to worry about, course work, maintain his crumpling relationship and quidditch.

_It had been almost a week sense Seamus had talked with Dean. He was feeling it like a physical blow to the abdomen. The pain had become so severe he had been colder and shorter with Ginny. He hadn’t meant to do this, though he wasn’t wrong about her painfully obvious feelings for Harry. This was something that she had openly stated when they had started dating, with a promise that it didn’t mean anything and wouldn’t take away from her and Deans relationship._

_Dean had just accused her of not even trying to move on or hide her feelings for Harry._

_  
“I’m not the only one that is trying to get over someone else here Dean, I am just the only one that has been honest about it from the beginning”_

_“What the hell are you even talking about Ginny” his voice was tired; he was sick of fighting._

_“SEAMUS” She looked guilty at the volume she had screamed his name. Like she hadn’t meant to and had broken a secret that had been shared between the two of them. Dean felt himself panic a little at the implication._

_“Ginny…. It’s not that at all, I am interested in you.” Ginny smiles softly at this_

_“Doesn’t mean you can’t also be interested in him.”_

_On that note she walks away._

_What complete horse shite Dean thinks. Of course, Ginny had no idea what she was talking about. Still he wanted to fix things between him and Seamus and honestly playing on the same pitch as Harry and Ginny only adds to his jealousy, maybe stepping down would be a good for his health. He went to find Seamus, who had taken to hiding in the green house with Neville during free time._

_“Nev I know its shite timing, but you should just tell her”_

_“Her mother just died Shay, what am I supposed to do. She’s too hurt right now, I just have to settle for friendship. If she is in my life, I’m happy”_

_‘Hannah’ Dean mused as he stepped closer. Though he also felt a tug on his heart. Did Neville just call Seamus Shay? No one besides Dean had called him this before._

_“Hey Shay, can we talk for a second?” Seamus looked up, Dean cringed at the skepticism he saw pass over Seamus face. Was he about to say no?_

_“Can we talk later? I don’t wanna leave Nev alone at the mo, these plants aren’t something to fuck around with”_

_“No, it’s okay Shay, I’m done here anyway. I am going to go see if Hannah needs any help catching up with her Herbology homework. I’ll see you around” As the words leave Neville’s mouth and he starts his exit Dean can see Seamus’ discomfort. What had happened between them?_

_“I don’t have to play chaser” he blurts out._

_“No…. you don’t have to do that”_

_“If you wanted, I would step down right now.”_

_Seamus looks shocked. “What about Ginny?” he says softly “Wont she be upset that you are leaving her?”_

_“Honestly she would be happier. Free to throw eyes at Harry all she wants” Dean bites back, he hadn’t meant to state it so boldly and bitterly. Ginny was his girlfriend and friend and she had told him that in confidence._

_“Please don’t say anything about that, she had asked me to keep it a secret”_

_“She tells you she has feeling for someone else and ask you to keep it a secret?” Seamus face looks twisted into something angry and irrational._

_Seamus is not enterally wrong, though the way Dean had seen it was an attempt at honesty and openness form Ginny. He almost wants to defend her, telling Seamus to shut it about things he didn’t understand. Before it comes out, he remembers the need and missing that he has been feeling the past week. Wanting something closer to normal and not wanting to start a fight, he just shrugs._

_Thankfully Seamus drops the subject, throwing an arm over Deans shoulders just like old times._

_“Nahhhhh don’t quite cus of me or her. You are brilliant and earned your spot. With your help Gryffindor might stand a chance at the cup” He sends Dean a playful wink at this and walks off._

_Dean feels a twist in his gut from the casual contact with Seamus and a little better at the positive conversation. Sometimes it felt like Seamus was slipping through his grasp and Dean was letting him. He didn’t want that though; he didn’t want to pick Ginny over Seamus. He needed Seamus, with his bright eyes and playful smile. With his laughs and explosions and pranks. Dean couldn’t get through without those things in his life, he was sure of it._

Dean snaps out of these thoughts as the carriage comes to a stop outside of Hogwarts. A place that has felt like a second home to Dean, now seems cold and unforgiving. Stepping out of the carriage he feels himself impulsively grab Luna’s hand on one side of him and Seamus’ hand on the other side. He interlocks his and Seamus’ fingers the same way Seamus had earlier. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Luna has Ginny’s hand (has she even ever let it go?) and Ginny has reached out to Neville. Their first steps into the building are made as an untied force. They pass Professor McGonagall who looks at them worryingly. So, as the round the corner they all drop each other’s hands.

Ginny looks like she takes the loss of contact the hardest, as Luna had been holding her together probably since Harry had left, taking Ron and Hermione with him. As they walk into the dining hall Ginny’s tired state is replaced with a rim rod straight stance and a set jaw. Dean is almost in awe of her and finds himself following her example. He notices Snape and thinks he almost looks the same, attempting to hide his pain at the face of the student body, even though it doesn’t make sense. This is what he wanted.

Next to Snape, on each side of him, sit two extremally ugly people. Dean would bet that they were related based on how much they looked alike; he would also bet they were Death Eaters. He felt a chill go down his spine as they sat. 

Seamus reaches under the table and puts a steadying hand on his thigh.

Snape’s welcome back speech is ominous but also somehow boring. Dean finds his mind drifting to his sisters. They would be starting at school this week as well. He missed them something fierce.

He thought of Martha, who he technically shared no blood with. She was only six months younger than him and had been brought into his life at the age of five, when his mom had married his stepdad. The two had been inspirable, with the occasionally sibling squabble. At the age of six his mother had his first half-sister Eliza. She was currently eleven and would be starting in a new middle school, his youngest sister Annie who was three, was still home with his mother.

When he first came home earlier this year and told them they had to leave, he had found little resistance. His parents had felt the change in the area due to the Dementors and had heard about some of the attacks that had been happening. His Stepfather worked in a high-end IT job and often had conference’s and even business partner in America. It hadn’t always been that way, they at one point had been barely getting by. Over the last few years though his stepfather had really climbed the latter and now, had the ability to do basically, whatever he wanted. He had easily been able to move his central location to America’s New England and with help from some business associates they had found a condo that they could rent during their time there.

The resistance to the plan came when they learned that Dean would not be going with them. He had spent a lot of time painstakingly convincing them that Hogwarts was now mandatory, if he did not go that would put a target on his back and there’s. They had hated the plan, Dean had to admit, he wasn’t a fan either, however he would not put them in danger. He also had no intentions of leaving Seamus alone, especially in a school ran by Death Eaters.

The process of moving his family was done swiftly but also completely by muggle means. After they had left, he had removed any pictures of himself from the house. He used no magic to protect the house if he left. His hopes where that any Death Eater that had entered the house, for any reason, would just assume that it had been a muggle family living there, that had gone on vacation.

Deans first week alone had been horrible. Feeling raw from having to leave his family and paranoid about being attacked he was constantly on edge. He avoids leaving the house and only sleeps a few hours at time. He knew he wouldn’t make it through the summer like this on his own. True, him and Seamus had drifted in the last few years, he knew in his gut he could still turn to him. After some inner turmoil about it, he decided to reach out and ask for help.

He knew he couldn’t say everything that had happened in case it was intercepted, though he thought that unlikely, so he kept it simple and light. He hoped that Seamus would be able to see through his false causality or the very least would want to see him and invite him over. Dean had been so relieved when a few days later he had received the letter saying that he was welcome anytime. He was packed and ready to leave early the next morning. When he showed up at Seamus’ door, he started to feel everything he had fought to keep down. It had ended with him being an emotional wreak as stress and sleep deprivation lead to him sobbing in Seamus’ arms.

The memory filled him with embarrassment and something else, something softer and warm. Seamus cared about him and something seemed to have slotted into place in his arms.

Dean startled when Shay leaned over and whispered _It’s over. Come on, time to go to the dorm_

Dean ignore how the action sent a tingle that went down his spine and straight to his cock.

Over the summer with Seamus, Dean had started to feel not completely platonic feelings for his best mate. Noticing how Seamus would look or smell, finding his laugh and smile enchanting. He had always felt some inkingly towards Seamus that didn’t always feel best mate appropriate. The increased time and proximity had caused an upsurge in these thoughts and feelings and Dean was working hard on putting a lid on them.

He hadn’t been listening to anything that Snape had said, which may have been a good thing based on what his speech had done to those around him. Still he felt like he had missed something important. Slowly Neville, Seamus and Dean had reached their room and had started to try and settle in.

“What did Snape say? I wasn’t paying attention” Dean admitted to Neville and Seamus

“That if we are talking to Harry or any other run away, we will be severally punished, that we should all walk the course here at Hogwarts and how it has changed with the changing times.” Neville stated plainly.

“Those new teachers look right evil” Seamus mumbles and Dean can’t disagree.

After that they had stopped speaking as they got themselves in bed and soon Neville’s snores could be heard around the room. To Deans surprise shortly after the snores had started Seamus was pulling back his curtains. Without invitation he was crawling into Deans bed. Dean lifted the banket and made room for him anyway, it wasn’t like he needed an invitation.

Dean could feel the heat from his body, as well as the stiffness in which he was laying and the anxiety that was rolling off Seamus. Well that just wouldn’t do now would it. Without putting any thought into it, knowing he would just make himself freeze up, he rolled over and throws an arm arounds Seamus broad chest. Then, throwing a leg over his waist. He notices Seamus mutter a silencing spell.

“You may not want to do that” Seamus whispered gesturing towards Deans body on his.

Dean feels embarrassment seep into him, of course they weren’t as close as they once were, he couldn’t just grab Seamus like he used to.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just grab you” Dean had mumbled out feeling the heat spread to his cheeks.

He quickly retracted his limbs.

“No… It’s not that… I just came over because I had to tell you something...”

Dean looks up to meet his eyes. He is about to respond but is cut off by Seamus barreling on.

“We don’t know what this place is going to be like for us tomorrow. How things have changed or how much danger we will be in. I can NOT die without saying it out loud! Without telling someone! I am sick of not saying it, sick of acting like it is some kind of horrible secrete. If I can’t tell you, I can’t tell anyone, and I need to say it. I need too.”

Seamus is still lying flat on his back stiff as a board but the volume in his voice and the thickness of his accent is rising. His checks are getting red and his voice is laced with a twisting panic and grit.

Wanting to steady him more than anything else, Dean reaches his hand out and grabs his arm. At his touch Seamus words falter and he starts to stutter out.

“I’m g-ga-gay” by the look on Seamus face the words caused him physical pain to get out. Dean squeeze his grip tighter. Trying harder to steady the other boy. His grip is misinterpreted as Seamus stutters out

“I-I-I know th-this will change everything and I-I’m so so so-sorry”

“No” Dean states aggressively. Seamus will not apologies for this. Seamus visibly cringes at his anger and Dean curses. He is fucking this up.

“Don’t apologies, it is not something to be sorry for” he pulls him in close. His thoughts tripping over themselves as he thinks about Seamus’s confession and his growing confusion over the summer

_A week after he gets there it is a cooler summer night; Seamus has pulled a jumper off the floor over his head. It falls to about mid-thigh and the sleeves go well past his hands. It’s Deans jumper. Seamus shrugs and Dean feels his gut twist pleasantly._

_Seamus house has an outdoor shower stall. Just a small wooden box, that Dean and Seamus use sometimes when they get too muddy playing outside. Dean is using this shower instead of the indoor one, because Seamus’s dad is getting ready for work. Realizing he forgot to lock the door as he hears Seamus open the door, he has dropped the towel right outside the door. They both freeze facing each other, naked, as the water is running down Deans back. Suddenly Seamus is sputtering out an apology and backing out of the small space. Later that night Dean thinks he hears Seamus mumble his name in his sleep and his body goes hot._

_Right after Seamus dad leaves, they are outside kicking around a football. Deciding that Seamus has done nothing but take care of him at the face of losing his family Dean decided it’s his turn to step up. So, he starts singing, and it’s awful. He is exaggerating a hip wiggle and Seamus is rolling his eyes. Then he is laughing a true, real, belly laugh telling Dean to stop being such a wanker. His eyes linger on Deans hips._

Dean wants Seamus, he knows he does. Honestly, he has for a while now, maybe Seamus wants this too, but, Seamus has barely relaxed into his hold. He isn’t going to push him, dump all this on him right now. It’s been a long ass day and his eyes are already dropping closed.

“You will always be my best mate, I love you.” he mumbles into Seamus ear and he can feel the full body shiver that overtakes the smaller man. He smiles as he feels Seamus start to relax. “Ok-k-kay” is stuttered out and Seamus, without breaking Deans hold, is rolling over to his side. “I love you, too” Seamus almost sighs. They are sleeping back to chest, and Dean thinks his heart is going to beat out of his chest. With a sigh they are both falling asleep.

Seamus wakes up with a start. Someone is holding him tightly, and he isn’t in his bedroom at home. Then it all floods back. He was at Hogwarts, in Deans bed, in Deans arms! He had told Dean and he hadn’t been disgusted. In fact, he had cuddled him closer. Told Seamus he loved him… But that could just be Dean being a good friend. Trying to show support and love in the face of Seamus panic.

Sure, he had thought that moments had passed between them while Dean had stayed with him over the last few months. Was he reading into all this too much? Dean stirs in his sleep, but instead of pulling away, he just readjusts his hold on him. Suddenly, Seamus feels Dean push something very long and hard against him. He can’t do this; Dean is asleep, and doesn’t know his completely normal, routine “problem” is pushing into Seamus. He has to wake him up. He is deciding the best way to do this, when he hears Neville shout in a panic

“SHAY” then Neville barreling towards Deans bed.

“DEAN! SHAY IS GONE!”

Before either of them can do anything, Neville is pulling back Deans curtain. Clearly in a state of panic, which slowly falls from his face, as he sees that Seamus is in Deans bed.

“Nev it’s not what it looks like!” Seamus is yelling out, but Neville looks completely unfazed by the two men.

“Shay you wanker, you scared the shite out of me, I thought you left or had been taken or something”

Neville’s eyes are the softest Seamus has seen them in a long time and he looks like his checks are flushing, as he mumbles an apology for overreacting, and he starts towards the showers.

Dean is now wide awake. Feeling the tension in Deans body that is still on him, Seamus start to move out of the bed. The warmth and the comfort of the bed is almost impossible to leave, but if it will save face and make it easier for Dean to stay close, he thinks he will bear it. So much had been repaired over the summer together, and he isn’t about to go back to the tension and awkwardness of the year before.

Without looking back, he starts to dress silently.

Seamus had just jumped out of the bed like he had accidently set it on fire. Everything Dean had felt so sure of last night, suddenly, seems stupid and highly unlikely. Just because Seamus was gay did not mean he was interested in Dean. Dean had thought the tension was due to Seamus anxiety after he came out, but maybe he had been uncomfortable. Maybe he had made Seamus so uncomfortable, they could never be friends again. Shite.

Not to mention the morning wood he was sporting that he was sure, Seamus could feel. He had fucked this up good and proper.

Miserably he dragged himself out of bed and got himself dressed slowly. Stepping out from his curtain he notices, with some relief, that Seamus is waiting for him, along with Neville. Just like the night before moving together in a pack almost feels instinctive. Like the feeling in the castle is settling uncomfortably in people’s bones. Walking down to the Common Room together they see Ginny, Lavender and Parvati come down the stairs. The six leave the room together, no words are passed between them.

Entering the Great hall Dean notices that Ginny is scanning the room nervously, he moves to reach out to her, but she has already found what she is looking for. Making a straight line she is hurrying over to Ravenclaw table, setting down next to Luna, she looks close to being at ease.

Thinking back to the time she had seemed so convinced that Dean could be interested in both herself and Seamus, he starts to wonder if she has some firsthand experience in that particle sexual orientation. His amused and even hopefully musing is broken, by the sounds of a magically magnified voice coming over the Great Hall. The male Professor, Carrow as the siblings had been introduced as last night, states loudly “Students will sit in their respective houses during mealtimes”

Again, Ginny has a defiantly straight back as she gets up and walks back over to the Gryffindor table. Dean sees that her place has been replaced with Parvati’s sister Padma, and feels a little better that in Ginny’s absence, Luna won’t be alone. He shots Ginny a sympathetic smile and turns to slowly try and eat his eggs. Things around here where only going to get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus experiences his first awful Halloween fest.  
> Then he experience some really wonderful other firsts.  
> This chapter has a lot of feelings and smut, earning the E rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skips are going to be used pretty generously. I will start each chapter with a date to help keep everything in track.

October 31st

It had been almost two months since Seamus had wakened in Deans bed. He had been surprised when, instead of disgust, Dean had come over to him during that first potions lesson together, and apologies. Saying he hadn’t meant to make Seamus uncomfortable or force him to stay in the bed. Dean had only wanted to comfort him, and he was sorry for taking it too far. Seamus had nearly keeled over at the idea that Dean was apologizing’s, to him, after he had crawled into his bed and spilled his guts.

Seamus promptly called Dean out for being an idiot, that of course he hadn’t made him uncomfortable, and the reason Seamus had rushed out of bed in the morning, was worrying that Dean would feel weird, considering his admission that night. After some awkward laughs and clear attempts at re-direction, the two fell back into their easy friendship. Seamus could almost cry with relief that he still had that, his school was falling apart, and war was now taking off in earnest, but he had Dean with him.

Dean and him had always been physically closer than others, even Harry and Ron had not shared the close proximity he and Dean always did. He feared that coming out would change that closeness and it had, but instead of pulling away, Dean was touching him more often. His touches lingered longer and at times, Seamus could swear something had been on the tip of Deans tongue.

The Carrows had never tried to hide the fact that they were Death Eaters. Muggle studies had been taught by Alecto Carrow the female of the two siblings. Most of her class Seamus spent purposely not listening. He found her nauseating as she talked about muggles. When she talked about muggles being dirty and cruel, he thinks of his own Da. Hard working and loving. How he had taken on the idea of magic with ease, once the shock wore off. He thinks of how his Da had loved his Ma and himself, magic included. He looks at Dean and sees his pain. Deans whole family is Muggle and in hiding, in America, because of people like this woman. Not being able to take it anymore he slams his fist on the table, standing up and shouting:

“YOU DO NOT KNOW SHIT ABOUT MUGGLES AND I WONT LISTEN TO YA ANYMORE!”

Silence follows his outburst and though he’d never admit it, he feels fear run down his spine at the look Alecto is giving him.

“Detention Finnigan” she spits out. “Come see me before you go to the feast”

Feeling that he was getting off lucky he slowly sits back down, not breaking eye contact. He refused to show a drop of fear in the face of this vile women.

Once outside the class Seamus grunts as Dean is pushing him into an alcove and against a wall. He feels an electric current go through him as he looks up into Deans eyes. There is anger in them and fear and something Seamus can’t put his finger on.

“What the fuck is wrong with you” Dean hisses out.

“What? I was supposed to just sit there and listen to her talk about my Da that way? And what about your family Dean? They are some of the best people I’ve ever meet!”

Dean looks like Seamus has punched him instead of complimented his family.

“Yeah, well her opinion isn’t worth getting yourself killed over Finnigan.”

“You’re just being a pussy Thomas, someone had to say something. So, I did, it’s not like you were going to”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he wishes they hadn’t. Dean was worried about him and Seamus was here being a wanker about it.

“Dean…” Dean had let him go and was already turning to leave.

“I feel like I already lost my whole family…. I just didn’t want to risk you too”

He doesn’t talk to Seamus the rest of the day. Seamus feels like his detention couldn’t be worse than this feeling.

Well, he had been wrong. His face was covered in bruising and cuts. The rope burns around his wrist from where he had been tied to the chair give a painful throb.

“Now go to the feast Finnigan, I want you to be a warning to all the other little shit’s that think they can mouth off to us”

After taking a minute in the bathroom to try and wash away most of the blood, Seamus is staring down the teachers table as he walks down to his seat, next to Dean at the Gryffindor table. A small part of him doesn’t want to sit next to Dean, doesn’t want him to see that he was right, but he can’t face it alone. Dean looks horrified but says nothing. He can practically see McMonagal’s anger coming off her in waves.

The message had been sent clearly to anyone that could see his black eyes and split lip. His nose was still bleeding slightly. The hall had gone as silent as he had ever heard it and he wanted to cuss out the other students for giving Alecto exactly what she wanted.

He tries to eat a few things as the fest continues and he notices both Dean and Neville snag him some sweats, presumably for when he is feeling better. He just wants it to be over, wants to be in his bed where he can cry.

Not soon enough he is walking up to the tower.

Once there, his fellow Gryffindor’s try to speak to him, ask what happened and if he was okay. They could see that he wasn’t, and he didn’t feel the need to explain. So, ignoring all of them he trudges up the stairs to his bed. He can feel and hear Dean behind him. Seamus was thankful that Dean was waiting until they are alone to tell him he told him so. He thinks if Dean had told him off, he wouldn’t have been able to keep the tears at bay. He doesn’t feel particularly ready to be told off now either, but he could never tell Dean to leave.

He starts taking off his wizard robes wincing as it runs across his wrist. He turns to see Dean is doing the same

 _Good, he will be naked as he tells me off_ Seamus thinks bitterly.

Seamus could almost laugh at this fact, if he didn’t feel a sting on his wrist and face from pulling off his jumper. Seeing his discomfort Dean steps towards him.

“Here let me help” Deans voice is soft and broken.

Like he had been trying not to cry all night.

The fact that he had hurt Dean, by letting him see him like this adds another layer to his misery. He feels Deans fingers lift his shirt and gently pull it over his face, using his hands to avoid contact with Seamus beaten face. After the shirts off he can feel Deans fingers linger in his hair, can feel the way he is soothingly carding his hand through it.

Dean takes a step back and Seamus wants to cry at the loss of contact.

Instead he starts to unbutton his trousers, but his fingers are swollen and tingly. They have been feeling weird ever since the blood flow had been allowed back into them after Carrow had cut him free. Thinking of just calling it a bad job, and going to bed with his trousers on, he sees Dean step up and silently point at his trousers, asking without words if Seamus wants Dean to take them off. Before Seamus can respond, Neville is barging through the door and wrapping Seamus in a tight hug, while also carefully avoiding his injury’s.

“I am restarting the DA. Join?” he says pulling back from the hug and looking to Dean.

Dean looks at Seamus and then nods once at Neville.

“We can’t just sit here and takes this; we need to stick together. Stand up for each other and what we believe in” Dean’s voice is quite but it sounds less broken.

Neville looks at Seamus who also nods in agreement. Then Neville is leaving, as quickly as he had came, saying he is going to go find Ginny. Dean looks up to see Seamus looking at him.

“I’m sorry about all that shit I said earlier, you were right, her opinion isn’t worth dying over. I guess I thought that they wouldn’t cross that line ya know? Guess I was bloody wrong there.”

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean doesn’t have the heart to be mad about what Seamus said right now, looking at Seamus’ battered face.

“Let’s talk about this in the morning. I am really worried about your face Shay”

Dean takes a step closer and gently touches his face, suddenly feeling a violent need to set that evil women on fire, but Seamus has always been the fire starter. He looks down to see Seamus is holding his breath, scared he has hurt him he goes to pull his hand away, only to have Seamus grab his hand and place it back on his face softly.

A broken “Please” comes out before Seamus is crying and not just a few tears, he is crying in earnest.

“L-L-Le-Lets get you in bed Shay”

Dean is startled by the reaction Seamus is having. Quickly he is removing his and Seamus trousers, heading towards Seamus trunk to find some sleep joggers.

Seamus grabs his hand and pulls him to the bed instead. Dean follows easily, laying down on Seamus bed. He can feel Seamus curl onto him as his tears start coming down faster. Dean felt like his world was crumbling. All the years Dean had known him, he had never seen Seamus cry. Not when his dad left this summer, not when he fought with Dean and Harry. Never. Still he tries his best to sooth Seamus, pulling him as closely as he can until half of Seamus body is on his own. He is running fingers through his hair and even kissing his forehead before he can stop himself. Finally, the tears slow.

“I’m scared for ya Dean” is whispered between them. “If something happens to you, I don’t know what I’d do”

Dean wants to tell Seamus that it will be okay, and maybe it’s a lie but… he doesn’t care.

“Shhhh Shay it’s okay, I’m okay. We will get through this. Together.” Dean looks at him with a fierceness in his eyes “We will protect each other like we always have”

Seamus seems to calm at this. A mumbled

“Yeah we’ll protect each other” comes from Seamus before they both stop talking.

Though no words are being spoken between the two, neither are falling asleep. Dean now allows himself to feel all the skin to skin contact he has with Seamus. Both are only in pants and Seamus’s arm is around his waist, while his head is on his chest. Their legs are tangled together, and he has to push his attention away from the feeling of the other man’s back under his hand, before he embarrasses himself. He feels a tug at his heart when he thinks about how well they fit together, how much he likes feeling Seamus weight on him. As he rubs down Seamus back, he notices the small muscle.

Seamus has always been shorter, but broader than Dean. This thought, along with how at this moment Seamus has started running his finger along the seam of Deans pants, sends a shiver threw him. He can feel heat pool in his stomach. He tugs, trying to pull Seamus even closer, more on top of him. Seamus complies, until his whole lower body is clingy to Deans side and his upper body is weighting down on top of him. Dean can feel Seamus hardening cock against his side, can feel Seamus breath on his check as he moves his face up and closer. Dean wants to grab his face and pull him into a searing kiss, he really wants to. Feels that Seamus would even be okay with it but, looking at Seamus face gives him pause.

Seamus beautiful face is beaten and covered in bruises and he is pretty sure any grabbing action would cause him pain.

Instead he leans forward, a little quickly before he loses his nerve, but only brushes their lips together lightly. Being extra careful around where Seamus’ lip has split. Seamus’ whole body reacts to the kiss, he feels the arm around him tighten and legs wrap around him. Soon Seamus is the one pushing into the kiss, controlling it. He feels Seamus’ tongue dart out and lick his bottom lip and Dean gasp. With the gasp Dean’s mouth opens, and Seamus is roughly pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

The kiss is strong and pushy, and turning Dean into a puddle.

It seems the more heated the kiss becomes, the softer Seamus hands seem to get. Seamus is gently stroking at Deans torso and the contrast is making him feel like his skin is on fire. They need air though and Seamus seems to know this too, because he lifts off Dean slightly and both find themselves gulping air. Dean gets another close-up view of Seamus face.

Dean felt sure if this continues, he may hurt him. He didn’t want to stop though, he wanted Seamus…badly.

Using his hand on Seamus’ shoulder, he gently pushes him until Seamus is lying back. Seamus looks like he might have been scared that Dean was pushing him away. Dean follows him with his own body, making sure to never lose that contact and he can feel Seamus relax.

Then Dean is on top of him and Seamus does not seem relaxed anymore.

A small moan escapes Seamus when he feels Dean’s erection rub against his. Dean leans down over him, but instead of kissing his mouth he is kissing his neck. Impossibly soft, butterfly kisses, up and down his collar bone. The action causes Seamus to growl…. Actually growl.

Spurred on by Seamus reaction Dean moves to lay his butterfly soft kisses all over. He passes Seamus nipple, giving it a little lick. The lick send Seamus hips clean of the bed, bucking Dean up. Dean feels heat course through him. Dean shocks himself with his sudden urge to know what Seamus’ dick looks like; wants to know what it tastes like.

Moving his hands down he makes his intentions very clear. Only stopping to look up at Seamus. Eyes locked, Seamus gives him a slight nod and that is all Dean needs to remove Seamus’ pants.

Looking down at Seamus’ hard cock springing up to his face, Dean suddenly feels like he is out of his depth, he’s never done this before.

He decides to try one lick, from the base of Seamus’ cock to his tip. The moan he pulls from Seamus causes his confidence to bolster. Using his left hand, he grabs the base of Seamus’ cock, then he wraps his whole mouth around Seamus’ prick and feels him tremble. He hears Seamus’ breath catch. Dean starts bobbing his head up and down. Seamus is now moaning and quietly whimpering his name. He likes the sound of it and the need to touch himself sparks through him. Thinking that Seamus would hardly mind, he grasp his own cock with his free hand and begins to pump slowly. While his hand is working himself over his mouth is increasing its speed on Seamus.

The quite whimpering of Deans name turns to a rambling praise.

“Your mouth is so good, god so good.”

Dean pushes Seamus cock deeper, ignoring the discomfort, as Seamus continues his spew of praises:

“Dean you are so fucking sexy”

“The most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen”

“Chroí” is moaned out a couple times.

Dean doesn’t know Gaelic, but he has a feeling it’s a term of endearment. Dean wants more, he wants more of Seamus sincere praise. Can feel the words washing over him and filling him with love while the pull in his stomach gets stronger. Suddenly, he feels a hand grab his shoulder and a strangled and urgent “Dean” comes out of Seamus. He knows it’s his warning. He doesn’t want to pull his mouth off though, he wants to taste, so he sucks a little harder. He is reward for his efforts, as Seamus is gargling out a moan and Dean is trying his best to swallow everything.

He doesn’t hate the taste, although he wouldn’t quite call it pleasant. However, the way Seamus is looking at him for doing it, is causing a wonderful feeling in him.

He sees how spent he is, the way he is flushed and breathless, spread open in front of Dean. He sees the freckles that sprinkle over his chest and arms. Seamus looks up to him questioningly, Dean isn’t sure what he is trying to ask but it doesn’t really matter.

The hand that had slowed on his own cock speeds up in earnest.

“Please, lay right there for me” He chocks out.

He is pumping furiously at his own cock while looking at Seamus so undone because of him. Seamus doesn’t say anything he just rest a broad, calloused hand on Deans thigh and Dean can’t help but cum right then. He hears himself groaning out Seamus’ name as he comes, and he feels the hand on his thigh tighten.

He looks up nervously at Seamus. Suddenly, he worried that just staring at him while he pumps into his own hand, had crossed some kind line that would make Seamus uncomfortable. While it was happening it had seemed natural, Seamus had looked so sexy and beautiful lying open, for him. He only has to worry about a second before Seamus is grabbing him and pulling him down next to him.

He mumbles an “I know we have to talk about this, but let’s wait until tomorrow”

Dean hums his agreement, as they hear Neville enter the room. Dean almost want to laugh at the timing and the fact that neither had thought of any kind of privacy spell at the time. Thoughts of almost traumatizing Neville cross his mind, as he fumbles with his solid pants, wanting them off. Feeling safe and content in Seamus arms for the moment.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Again, Seamus is waking up with Dean. This time though, he doesn’t feel guilty when he feels Dean pressed in against him. He lets himself bask in the glow of it, relishing it even more because they were both naked. Right now, Dean was curled into him with his head on his chest, completely naked, warm and asleep. Seamus felt like he could float away. In his arms he felt Dean stir and his breathing change, then he felt his grip tighten slightly and knew he was awake.

“You up” Seamus whispered down to Dean, hopping it was quite enough that he wouldn’t wake Dean, if he was still asleep.

Gentle wasn’t exactly a strong suit for him, but he always did try when it came to Dean. He hears Dean hum an equally quite response and feels him nuzzling into his chest. He never thought he would have this and now here it was, all he has wanted. Dean safe, soft and warm against him. Then his morning alarm sounds off from his wand. He has never hated his wand before now. Taking away this moment with Dean seems criminal, but he is nervous being late may cost them more than house points, with Defensive against the Dark Arts first thing. So, with all the strength he can muster he slowly starts to get up pulling Dean along.

“It’s Friday” Dean says simply. “So maybe… we can use this weekend to I don’t know, talk…About this”

His hands are gesturing between the two of them and he is blushing. He is so unsure of himself and he seems suddenly self-conscious at being naked. Seamus finds him so endearing that he can’t help but smile.

“Grand” is all he can get out before his nerves overwhelm him. “We have to get ready” Seamus mumbles feeling a bit bitter about it Dean nods and grabs a pair of Seamus sport shorts out of his dresser next to them.

“Hope you don’t mind, don’t feel like flashing Nev my bits right now and all my clothes are outside the curtain.”

Seamus laughs and nodes then turns to exit the curtain and takes a quick shower. His happy mood last until they are sitting down for their DADA class.

Amycus Carrow is currently the professor for this class. Seamus muses that maybe he would have to leave after a year like the rest of them, maybe he would die. His thoughts are cut off as he hears Carrow explain how they were going to start to study the unforgivable curses. That it may take some practice, but they would soon be able to cast them quite well, once a person has worked out how to do them. They had to be felt, a person really had to mean it if they wanted to use them. Seamus suddenly felt cold and he wasn’t the only one in the room that felt which way this class would be heading. He looked over at the Slytherins and noticed that though most where trying to put on a good show, they didn’t want to do this. That maybe some of them had been bullies and entitled shits, but they weren’t truly evil.

Then a terrifying thought crossed his mind, war was a terrible time to fall in love. There was no way Dean and Seamus could step one foot out the closet now. They didn’t need to give the Carrows another reason to target them. Seamus’ heart sank… They couldn’t do this, not now.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Seamus had gone from happy and close to miserable and distance in the span of one DADA class.

Sure, Dean found the class as repulsive and ominous as the next person, but he was still confused on why those feelings had led to Seamus putting space between them, pushing Dean away.

Had he regretted everything? Did Dean push too hard to fast? He felt sick at that thought, though Seamus had seemed fine this morning. After struggling through a diner of trying to catch Seamus’ eye from across the table, he was following the others up to the tower.

Once in the common room, and not able to take it for another minute, he took Seamus’ arm and pulled him up to the dorms. His wrist and face looked better than they had the night before, Neville had been able to get a healing salve, but Dean was still aware of where his hands where. Dropping his arm once they had entered the room, he spun to face him. He lost some of the fire when he saw Seamus’ face, something was really wrong. He wasn’t just being cold and distance for no reason and Dean needed to know why.

“What’s wrong” He asked softly.

Seamus had always reacted best to a gentle hand and a soft voice. He knew that from years of friendship. Seamus looked up, the pain so clear in his eyes, Dean felt his heart break.

“We can’t do this Dean. What if they find out? They’ll kill you.”

Seamus was scared.

“We don’t have to tell anyone Shay, please”

He feels like he may sound a little desperate there, but he doesn’t have it in him to care. Seamus was going to push him away, thinking it was some kind of chivalrous act.

“They will find out Dean, and then they will hurt you. I can’t lose you. Plus, we don’t even know what will happen in the next few weeks. Did you hear Carrow? He wants us to start using unforgivable curses, Dean! This is turning into a war, a real honest war. We can’t do this.”

“Yeah, it’s a war and we don’t know what tomorrow will hold but that is even more of a reason to do this, love is the most important thing right now. Otherwise what are we fighting for?”

“You love me?” Seamus ask, his voice painfully uncertain.

“I have for a long time”

In the silence that follows Dean can hear his heart thud against his ears. Seamus loved him too, he knew he did. He had to, right?

“I’m sorry Dean.”

Seamus sighs Deans heart plummets.

“Tell me last night meant nothing then. Tell me you don’t love me too. Tell me and mean it and I’ll let this go”

Dean knew he was grasping at straws. The question of wither Seamus loved him or not had not really been the problem anyway. Seamus was scared for their lives. Still when Seamus sat there, mouth gaping like a fish Dean felt some satisfaction, maybe he could win this battle. Then together they could win the war.

“That’s what I thought” Dean says triumphantly.

He debates pushing his luck and seeing if he can kiss Seamus again, or maybe he should plan to prove to him this was worth it. Whatever he was going to do was interrupted as Neville came into the room. He looked hard and determined and Dean wondered where the Neville of his childhood had gone.

“Come on, we are having our first meeting”

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Seamus had been stupid to think the first DA meeting was just going to be in the common room. It wasn’t like the Carrows couldn’t get in the room. As teachers they could find out what the password was, though he had a feeling that McGonagall would do what she could to try and stop them. Still, that along with the fact that it wasn’t only Gryffindor that where in the DA, meant it had been silly to think he could just walk down the stairs to the common room. Instead himself, Dean and Neville walked quietly and as quickly as possible to the Room of Requirement. The room currently had about 25 students in it. He felt his heart sink a little, twenty-five was not enough.

Upon Neville’s insistence he and Dean walked to the front to stand next to Ginny and Luna. Neville stepped forward and addressed the rest of the group.

“It’s time to prove our loyalties to Dumbledore, to Harry, and to the cause. We have to stand up for what is right, and we have to do it together.”

Neville spoke in a way that was not only strong, but maybe a little hostile? Like he was almost daring someone to stand up and say that they didn’t agree, that they wanted out. No one did.

“I think we need to find ways to disestablish the hold that the Carrows have on this school. This means undermining them every chance we get and helping protect and teach younger students. If anyone has ideas on how to do this or they have other thoughts, please, bring them up to any of the five of us standing up here. For now, I think we should break into teams and work on different spells. Maybe some could work on healing spells and others can work on defensive spells.”

Seamus felt his heart swell a little at realizing that he had been brought up to stand behind Neville, as though he was a founding member of the new DA. It felt a little like redemption after how he had become a member the first time around. Neville turned to them.

“I was thinking that each of us would run a specific goal. Luna, you could help teach the younger kids. Dean and Ginny, you could start coming up with ways to protest the Carrows and protect the younger students. Seamus, I want you to help me start looking into different healing spells and potions we can use. I don’t think you will be the last person that they use physical abuse on to send a message.”

All agreeing to their positions they go to browse the extensive library that the Room of Requirement had provided for them just like fifth year. As they turned to dived up Neville grabbed Seamus by the elbow.

“I have one more task for you, maybe. We need intelligence on what the Carrows plan on doing. Or what Snape or even He-Who- Must-Not- Be- Named is doing. Anything we can find out, stuff they probably wouldn’t offer up to us clearly on this side”

“You want a spy? I don’t think I’d be believable.”

“No, I don’t want you to be the spy, I want you to be a point of contact for some if they agree, you’re good at talking to and reading people. That and I trust you.”

Seamus felt pride swell in his chest. He bristles anyway, sarcasm was easier than true emotions at the moment. He was too full of them.

“Okay, yeah I can do that. Just let me know who when all those volunteers you’re sure to get come forward”

He couldn’t think of one Slytherin brave enough to turn spy. That’s whose help they needed. He felt the Cannons whining the Cup was more likely.

Grabbing a generic book about healing spells, he turns to go sit next to Dean. Neville stops him.

“Don’t tell people that I asked you to do this, not even Dean… Don’t give me that face, it has nothing to do with not trusting him, but if anyone agrees to help, they would have a target on their back. The less people that know the better. For now, at least” with a curt nod Seamus is leaving the bookshelf.

He sits downs on the couch next to Dean like he always has. He notices Dean scoot closer and can feel his warm body pushing against him. That’s new. Seamus thinks maybe sitting next to Dean hadn’t been the best idea, as he can smell Deans after shave. The same smell that had surround him last night. With Dean over him, torturing him with those soft kisses. He looks around and notices that he and Dean are tucked away in a corner away from the center of people, some practicing spells others reading theory.

Then Deans finger is on his thigh, its soft and tracing a small pattern.

It almost seems like an unconscious movement, an innocent touch like those that have been easily passed between the two of them for years. It’s not, Seamus knows it’s not.

Without looking up from his book Dean is leaning in slightly and whispers: “Was that really the last time I will have your cock in my mouth?”

Seamus chokes on his own spit.

“Feeling your toned arms and chest. Thinking about being pinned down under you.”

Seamus thinks he is one second away from going into heart failure.

Then a long pause, maybe Dean was done? Maybe Deans plan was to torture Seamus, with snippets of memory’s and images of what could be, before pulling away and letting it stew. If so, it would be an effective plan.

“Did you really mean it, when you said I was sexy?”

Maybe not.

This question holds none of the teasing confidence his voice previously held. It is really such a bad idea, to answer honestly. To fuel this flame he is trying to extinguish. That he must extinguish.

“Yes” Seamus breaths out.

He can’t stand the self-consciousness in Deans voice. Dean carried himself well, but under that was self-doubt and a lack of confidence. It had been that way since Seamus had known him. Seamus wonder how much his background as a black, lower-class, kid growing up in the bad part of Louden played its part. Remembering stories of Dean hiding his art, hiding his self, to avoid getting his arse kicked.

“I think you’re beautiful” Dean breaths into his ear.

Seamus is going into that heart failure now… At the very least he has lost his ability to speak, to even take in a breath.

He hears his gasp for breath and his heart loudly beating in his chest.

Luckily before he can embarrass himself fully, Luna is coming over to ask them a question about non-verbal spells. He forcefully collects his thoughts, and the three work together until Neville calls an end to the meeting. They will meet again next Thursday. Silently the boys headed back to Gryffindor tower. All changing and slipping into bed without saying a thing to one another.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean woke the next morning before the other boys. Or at least before the other boys had gotten themselves up.

It was Saturday and none of them felt any rush to leave the comfort of their beds.

He is busy thinking on his plan to win over Seamus. Maybe, he could start by telling Seamus how long he had feelings for him. This meant that he had to actually think about when they started, if he had to pin it down, it would have been the time they spent together the summer before their fourth year. Seamus had grown over their time apart that summer. Not in height but in muscle. He was still unkempt, but it seemed more in a cool casual way, as opposed to a childish way. Better control over his magic had led to a boost in his confidence that had been palpable. Dean remembers thinking that he was just making these observations objectively, and that he didn’t honestly care.

Dean had tried to not think on it too hard.

Seamus had always been the only other man he saw that way.

The dreams about Seamus started in fifth year, during the worst time possible. They had been fighting, and Dean thought maybe they were somehow weirdly linked to that. Everyone had sex dreams it wasn’t unheard of, so, he didn’t need to be concerned. Especially when they had started mild, just some kissing or hand holding. That didn’t last long, they soon turned into full sex dreams. Dreams where Dean was laying open to Seamus, hearing his soothing voice telling him how sexy he was as he eased him open. Though Dean had been startled and a little horrified in the direction these dreams had gone, he had to admit to himself the idea of Seamus taking care of him like that, was appealing.

That didn’t matter at the time Seamus was straight, or so Dean had thought, and he himself was going to date Ginny Weasley.

By sixth year he had been able to rid himself of the dreams completely. He replaced them with Ginny’s warm soft skin, gentle curves and small breast. Over the summer they had one shirtless snogging, that he had burned into his memory, using it to fill the space that the dreams about Seamus once filled. Convincing himself it had been a phase caused by missing his best friend.

After Ginny had dumped him, he was surprised at the relief he had felt.

Then the dreams of Seamus started again.

They contained right up to current date.

Deciding that he couldn’t lay there and think about those dreams any longer, Dean got up and went into the bathroom to shower. Maybe he’d go to the common room and sketch a little after, it had been too long since he had done that. His shower was a little longer than he would normally take, and he could hear the other boys coming into the room to brush their teeth and start there day. Cursing himself for only grabbing a towel, because he had hoped the other two would still be asleep when he got out. He grabbed his towel and headed out of the shower.

As he stepped out, he tripped over the clothes that Neville had left on the floor. He was able to catch himself before he fell to the ground, but, to do so he had to let go of his hold on his towel.

Fate either seemed to be aiding him or laughing in his face, he couldn’t tell which, as he stood completely exposed to Seamus.

Where Seamus was broad and toned with compact muscles, Dean was lanky. He wasn’t sickly scrawny, but he was close.

His plans had counted on trying to get Seamus with romance and flirting, not just exposing himself and hoping, however unlikely it may seem, Seamus liked it. He couldn’t lie, the sting of Seamus turning him down less than a day after seeing him naked may have left a little bit of dig. He knew Seamus hadn’t meant it that way, but sometimes it was hard to explain that to the voice in the back of his mind.

He could feel his whole-body heating as he felt Seamus eyes on him, not that Seamus could help it, he had basically just flashed him. As he looks up to apologize to Seamus, he freezes. Seamus face is somewhere between shock and undisguised lust. Seamus eyes lock on his and he can feel his heart hammering in his chest. Next Seamus is taking a shaky step towards him and bending down.

Dean is pretty sure he is about to pass out, Seamus picks up the towel, that he had dropped on the ground, and hands it to him.

They are so close Dean can smell the bubblegum flavor toothpaste that Seamus has always preferred. Then without a word Seamus is turning on his heels and bolting out the door, leaving Dean standing their starker’s, until he hears Neville turn off the water.

Not wanting to flash two unsuspecting victims today he wraps his towel around himself again and goes to go brush his teeth.

He still feels like he is spinning, and he can’t get a full breath of air in, but he needs to contain that. Part of convincing Seamus to do this will be being able to hide it from others, being a puddle on the floor isn’t going to prove he can do that.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Seamus had run out of the bathroom so fast the bottom of his feet could have been on fire.

Actually, was he on fire?

He wouldn’t be surprised if something inside him had combusted at the sight that had been laid in front of him.

He had only seen Dean naked a handful of times and even less since about fourth year. He by no way was immune to or use to seeing Deans body and when it surprises him like that, he truly believes he could burst into flames. It certainly wasn’t helping that he knows now what that body feels like pressed against him. How it feels to have Deans mouth around his member. He can feel his cock pulse and harden noticeable in his joggers. He starts moving around the room to try and expel some nervous energy.

At this moment, because fate is cruel, Dean walks out of the bathroom, now thankfully wrapped in the towel, and sees the state Seamus is in.

Pacing, with a ragging hard on, trying to control his breathing.

There really is no point pretending Dean hasn’t seen it, it was obvious. He was only in light joggers, made for sleeping.

Fuck, even with the towel Dean still stood beautifully before him.

With his soft delicate frame and high cheek bones. Soft, large dark eyes, his long, curly afro he normally keeps pulled back, wet and hanging just past his ears. This only added to Seamus’ arousal as he thinks about running his fingers through Deans already drying hair. This needs to stop! He needs to put a barrier between them. Dean is looking at him with eyes so gentle and pleading.

“Dean…” His voice is horse and breathy.

Knowing that this wasn’t going to be smooth or pretty, he decided to just fuck it all, and ran to his bed. He pulls his curtains, spelling them shut and putting up a privacy spell. He can’t remember why the fuck he pushed Dean away in the first place. Can’t think at all. He needs to relive the pressure.

In all his seven years at Hogwarts he has never wanked while knowing other people where awake and standing right outside his bed, but this is an extraordinary case. So, he grabs his dick and his mind wonders to Dean, pinned under him as he had suggested last night. Another thing he avoided the last 7 years. Wanking while thinking specifically of Dean. Sure, the men in his fantasies often had the same soft, brown skin and dark, smoldering eyes but he had never told himself it was in fact Dean. Not until now.

He beat himself furiously and fast, knowing the sound wouldn’t escape outside his spell and wanting to do this quickly, hoping to make it less obvious what he was doing. Picturing Dean under him, moaning out the small Shay he had heard the other night, seemed to do the trick effectively and he was coming hard. Relived, he quickly started changing, pushing the joggers with his cum under the bed for now.

As he steps out of the curtain, he sees that Neville’s curtains are also shut, so, he was probably changing. Deans curtains next to his own bed where open and he was nowhere to be seen. Seamus hopes he is in the common room, not wanting him to wonder the castle alone. Being alone seemed dangerous lately. Dean is on one of the couches in the common room.

He was wearing denim trousers a soft, blue jumper and has his hair tied back. He had a soft smile on his lips and his hands already had some of the charcoal he was using to sketch on them.

The scene was so achingly familiar it caused Seamus heart to constrict.

Without letting himself think about it too much he grabbed one of the new issues of the Quibbler, gifted by Luna for them, and sat on the couch with Dean. In reckless abandonment he throws his feet over Deans lap, without even asking permission and not flinching in the slightest. If he wanted things to be like they had been, this is what he had to do.

He had to be able to be near Dean without getting a boner. He had done it in the past, he could do it now.

Dean shoots him a soft smile and Seamus feels content. After a few moments he feels Dean running his fingers up and down his shine, the touch is soft and starts outside of his trousers, before Dean slides under the hem and is touching his skin. His fingers don’t go further than mid shin. Dean has never touched him like that while he had his legs up on him and he feels butterflies explode in his abdomen. He sees Dean take a deep breath and then he starts to speak softly

“I think I have some insecurities when it comes to my body and when you had pushed me away right after seeing me naked, I think it hurt.”

Seamus feels a strange mixture of love, lust and nausea at the knowledge that he had caused those feelings in Dean. He opens his mouth to ramble some kind of apology and explanation, but Dean is cutting him off as he continues.

“I’m not telling you this to make you feel bad, it wasn’t your fault. Logically I know that’s not what happened.”

Then he is smirking and Seamus feels it in his groin.

“If I’m being honest after all that upstairs, I think I am starting to feel a little better. Too bad you spelled the curtain shut. I could have helped, you know?”

He sends Seamus a wink and Seamus is sputtering.

“You cheeky bugger”

Dean shrugs

“If you want. Though I wouldn’t mind if you were the one doing the buggering.”

Surprise laughter burst out of Seamus.

Fuck, he liked cheeky Dean, liked him too much. Cheeky Dean did not stop after that one incident. During breakfast he very nearly chocked when he felt Deans foot rub up his leg.

Fucking footsie.

Dean was playing footsie with him, if only his 14- year-old self could see him now.

Later, it was still warm enough to go outside and inside felt suffocating. So, they had headed out together towards the lake. While walking down to the lake Deans hand kept bumping against his. Once they were out of view of the castle sitting behind the tree, Dean grabbed Seamus hand, interlocking their fingers. Just when Seamus thought he found the strength to pull away, Dean started rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

He was done for.

Then,

Dean had always been graceful and thoughtful even in the way he moved so, Seamus felt a little suspicious at the fact that Dean had stepped on the trick stair, on a staircase they have walked on for the last seven years. Still, stepping on the trick step causes Dean to fall forward, and out of pure instinct, Seamus lunged forward to catch him. Their faces so close they were sharing air and Seamus felt his face go beet red. To add to his misery instead of being able to let go, Seamus had to continue this painfully close proximity, to help Dean out of the step. Once Dean was free, a breathy whispered Thanks from him had Seamus forgetting where they been heading in the first place.

Seamus could feel his resolve slipping. He was being tested with innocent small touches, cheeky remarks and small shy smiles. Dean was fucking playing him like a flute.

Memories of Dean Playing his flute flashed in his mind.

Bad analogy.

He wasn’t sure how long he could keep up this act. He wasn’t even sure that his reasoning made sense anymore.

Then,

The mood changed during supper.

The Carrows where in rare form, telling everyone how excited they should be for Mondays class

“Students will get to practice the Unforgivable curses on real live mice” the Carrows cooed.

Dean seemed to pale considerable at the thought. His attuited shifted immediately. He was no longer acting cheeky and flirty. Instead he was terrified and disgusted, looking shaken and upset.

Leaving Seamus even more confused and in doubt then before.

Seamus had been trying his best to not admit it to himself all day, but he had found flirty, cheeky Dean sexy as hell. Even more sexy then he had found Dean already. So, he thought it would be some relief from his feelings to have this more subdued Dean.

He was wrong, finding a different feeling was overwhelming him as he led Dean up to the dorms, with a subtle guiding hand on the small of his back. Seamus had always been protective of Dean, because Dean had always been soft and kind and artistic. He was quiet and never overly masculine. Most people where indifferent to it, or like Seamus, found it incredibly endearing.

The expectation, a few Slytherin brutes.

They would steal Deans sketch book and Seamus would “accidently” set their robs on fire.

They would shove Dean to the ground, and Seamus would growl at them as he helped Dean up, later with the help of Fred, George and Lee, he would sneak puking pastille into their sweet stash.

Even when they had been fighting, Seamus had heard some Slytherins picking on Dean for being a “Mudblood”. Seamus had lost his composer and had resorted to muggle style punches, straight to their face.

He had detention with Umbridge for a month for that one.

This time though, this felt different because Deans life was in danger. These weren’t bullies or kids trying to start a fight, these were fully qualified, adult wizards and Seamus was sure they could kill him. It made the desire to protect Dean so strong it overwhelmed him. Nothing else mattered, so when Dean scared and shaken asked to not sleep alone, even right in front of Neville, Seamus did not think twice about pulling him down next to him for the night.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean wakes up feeling Seamus pressed up against his back.

Chancing a glance behind him he sees Seamus is awake.

“Hey” he says quietly.

“G’morning” Seamus replies softly.

Dean isn’t sure where to go from here, he had been flirting with Seamus all day yesterday and he had felt like it was working, now though he just feels drained. The idea of practicing the Unforgivable curses nauseates him. He knows they are just some mice, but they are living creatures. He worries they will start small, then work their way up to practicing them on another person, most likely each other. He won’t do it, if it comes to that. He would rather suffer his punishment, then do that to someone else. Tears start to fall, and he tries to wipe them away before Seamus sees.

“C’mere, Mhuirnín” Seamus whispers.

Dean isn’t sure again but it feels like a term of endearment again and Dean doesn’t want to question it, not while Seamus is pulling him close. He wants Seamus love, his reassurance, and his strong hold. Seamus reaches for his wand and quietly mumbles a privacy spell.

“Please don’t cry love, it will be okay. I won’t let nothing happen to ya. I’ll take care of you… always” Seamus whispers softly.

How many times had Dean heard that line in his dreams? _I’ll take care of you_ seems to send his thoughts reining towards those dreams. Dean lets out a soft moan at that. He hears Seamus take a sharp breath.

“I’ve had these dreams, fantasies really, since fifth year.” Deans voice is soft and timid.

“Sometimes I would just dream about us holding hands or kissing, sometimes I would dream about you fucking me, telling me how you were going to take care of me. Sometimes it was hard and fast from behind, sometimes it was soft and sweet with you telling me how much you wanted me, needed me. Those where my favorite.”

Seamus groans out 

“Dean…”

Seamus is hard, he can feel it against his back.

“I always wanted you” Seamus breaths into his ear.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, now you are here in front of me, and I’m too scared to take the chance. I’m letting the Carrows take you from me, I know. I don’t want to do that but fuck, I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.”

“They don’t have to know. We can keep it a secret from everyone. I just need you, Shay please.”

Seamus growls

“Well I can’t be without ya, not now. Not anymore”

Dean feels a shiver go down his spin as he feels Seamus pressing his lips against the back of his neck. He can feel and hear as Seamus mumbles “beautiful” over and over into his skin. Soon Seamus is lifting up Deans shirt, and Dean is lifting his arms to help him take it off. Seamus is still pressed up against the back of him and Seamus’ hand sinks down.

“Dean, can I touch you?”

Seamus’ is making an effort to speak softly and calmly into his ear, but Dean can still hear that sense of urgency and it is making him lightheaded.

“Yes. Please. Anything you want Shay” Dean whispers.

Seamus is sitting up a little so he can completely take off Deans sleep flannels. Dean is laying completely exposed, while Seamus is still completely dressed.

Wanting Seamus to at least take his shirt off, Dean is rolling onto his back and reaching for Seamus. He lifts his arms to allow the shirt to come off, then is lowering his hand to Deans cock, grabbing it tightly in his hand.

“Roll onto your side” Seamus breaths in his ear.

Dean feels his dick pulse. Once on his side Dean hears Seamus mumble a spell. Was he using wandless magic? Dean thinks hotly.

Then a finger with a generous amount of lube is probing at Deans entrance.

Seamus stills, seeing if Dean wants him to keep going or to stop.

Dean lets out a soft moan and he feels the finger press gently.

Slowly Seamus is advancing a finger into him, he feels Seamus kissing the back of his neck, looks down and sees Seamus’s pale hand working over his dark cock, Dean is drowning in sensation. Seamus now has a finger inside of him and is working it in and out, Dean feels himself pushing back on it wanting to feel it deeper. Then Seamus adds a second finger and Dean stills.

“Dean, is this okay?” Seamus voice is urgent and worried.

He has stopped moving the fingers currently inside Deans ass. The moment of pain passes, and suddenly Dean wants more. Instead of answering he is pushing back against the fingers, hard. Seamus twist his fingers hitting something inside Dean and Dean sees stars.

“T-That… Do… Do that again… please” Dean is begging.

He doesn’t care, he is sure he would do anything Seamus asked in this moment, as long as he didn’t stop. Seamus does it again and Dean is moaning, chanting Seamus name as he pushes back.

“Jesus, Dean!” And “Taibhseach mhuirnín” are terms spurring Dean on as Seamus mummers them against his skin.

He’s on the edge and then Seamus is pulling tighter on his dick. His release barrel out of him, leaving him moaning out Seamus name.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Seamus looks down at Dean. He is still holding his dick, that is going soft, in one hand. He still has two fingers up his arse with the other.

Dean looks wrecked.

Seamus feels himself shaking.

Seeing Dean come undone like that, its shorting out his brain. If he tried to talk, he wasn’t sure if Gaelic or English would come out of his mouth. He is also painfully hard. He understands now, why Dean had wanked to him last time. Dean looked so beautiful, soft and undone. Seamus was rock hard after watching him writhe, moan and cum with Seamus name on his lips.

“Was that okay?”

Seamus feels embarrassed with the way his voice cracks, and he suddenly feels very worried.

He also realizes he still has his fingers in Dean, he slowly pulls them out and Dean lets out a soft moan. Dean seems boneless but he answers softly.

“That was wonderful”

His voice is all soft and breathy Seamus thinks he may cum just from that.

Letting go of Deans cock, he realizes his hand was dripping with cum. Without really thinking he takes an experimental lick off his fingers. He hears Deans breath hitch and he raises his eyebrow at him.

“Like that, eh Thomas?” he teases, Dean blushes.

Using the hand that has Deans cum on it, he reaches for his own cock, enjoying the way his hand slides easily when covered with Deans spunk. Dean makes a strangled sound and Seamus decided to play it up.

“See what you do to me chroí, see how hard you get me” Seamus moans out dramatically, as Dean stares with wide eyes, breathing heavily through his nose.

“Kiss me while I cum Dean.” He is moaning out “Dean so close” 

Dean tangles his long, thin fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. Then he is softly pressing his lips to Seamus, not kissing him, but holding their lips together.

Dean mumbles “I love you; I’ve always loved you” against his lips.

Seamus cums hard.

Seamus opens his eyes to the one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen. Dean so close to him, with big open eyes and a soft nervous smile on his lips. He sees that his spunk had shot all over Deans thigh, and he feels a little guilty for the fact that he likes the way it looks there. His brain is clearing and realizes that Dean had just told him he loved him again, and he hadn’t said it back yet, again.

He looked terrified now, as Seamus hasn’t said anything about his confession for over a minute. He wants to laugh but he knows that would not make Dean feel better, so he kisses him instead, trying to put every ounce of love he has into it. This wasn’t there first kiss, but it was the best. Honestly, the best kiss Seamus has ever had. If the soft moan that he just pulled from Dean meant anything, then it was probably good for Dean too. He pulls away slightly, not wanting to put any distance between them.

“I love you so fucking much” Seamus whispers softly before he is pulling Dean back into a kiss.

Seamus would love nothing more than to lay in bed naked with Dean all day, but he is hungry and has to piss. So, he quickly grabs his wand and does a quick charm that cleans them both up, and with a heaving sigh he gets out of bed grabbing Deans hands to pull him up with him. Stopping to kiss both of his hands before he lets them go.

“Lunch just started and I’m starving, really worked up an appetite” Seamus says as he sends a wink Deans way.

Dean is laughing and agreeing, he peaks his head out and sees Neville is gone before he is running over to his own trunk. After they both quickly washed their hands and face, they headed down to the Great Hall together. Seamus knew he had to keep a respectable distance between the two of them, but he was finding it extremally hard to not hold Deans hands or sit shoulder to knee with him. The Carrow’s are currently absent from the staff table, and the atmosphere seemed less tense for it.

Seamus quietly talk’s to Dean about Deans art. The sketch Dean had been working on, was one of Neville from the DA meeting. Dean wanted to start sketching everyone as they fought against the Carrow’s, so when the war was over there would be something to show people who weren’t here. He wanted to document how hard everyone was fighting. Dean talking about his art, was always where his passion shone through. Dean had multiple sketch books, one was filled with what he labeled his serious art. This one differed from the ones he carried around and sketched casually in. He would show people those sketches, mostly of scenery or quick sketches of people as they sat in class, but they showed nothing of Deans true talent. The one he kept private would show his most serious and talented work. It was its own magic, and Seamus felt honored when Dean started showing it to him and no one else in fourth year.

“I love when you talk about your art” Seamus gushes out.

“You aren’t sick of hearing me talk about it after seven years?” Dean blushes prettily and mumbles.

“No, I don’t think I will ever get sick of hearing you talk”

Dean is having a hard time maintaining eye contact, and he is so bashful that Seamus find himself chuckling a little.

“Not good at taken compliments are ya?”

Dean just shots him a look. His blush deepens becoming truly noticeable on his dark skin

“Well you’ll just have to get used to it” Seamus says making his most serious face and is pleased when Dean snorts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* things are getting darker at Hogwarts.  
> Torture by whipping, starvation and spells.
> 
> Its the day before students leave for Christmas vacation and the DA gathers some unfortunate information.
> 
> Dean and Seamus spend a closeted Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More SmutSmutSmut

December 19th

The day before Christmas break, and life had become hell for the students.

The beginning of “The most wonderful time of the year” had started with students having to perform the Cruciatus curse on each other. Some of the most trusted students, mostly pure blood Slytherins, had been allowed to practice the Imperius curse on other students. They often made them do embarrassing or dangerous things. The DA had flat out refused to perform the curse on others.

The punishments they had suffered ranged from beatings, to being whipped, to having the Cruciatus curse put on them, to being starved. Seamus had nearly lost his mind when Dean had refused to perform the spell, and therefor had it performed on him in front of the class. The first twitch of Deans body in pain exploded something in Seamus, and Carrows desk in the front of the room. Because they couldn’t prove who did it, the whole class went to bed without dinner.

Today Dean had just been whipped for the first time. Seamus was about to start another wandless fire, but the Carrows seeing his face seemed to register something, they throw him in a separate room until they had finished with Dean. Then for good measure used the Cruciatus curse on Seamus before letting them both leave.

Seamus had been a quick study on the healing spells Neville had, so insightfully, set him to learn. He had been able to heal the damage done to Deans back, quickly and with minimal scaring.

Neville was in Room of Requirement, they were currently skipping the DA meeting that was happening. Over the last month and a half, the DA has been plotting and rebelling against the Carrows. Dean and Parvati have been writing _Dumbledore’s Army Still Recruiting_ and _Support Harry_ all over the school. Normally with Seamus, Lavender and Michael as lookouts. When all 6th year Ravenclaws received a detention, for refusing to do Muggle Studies homework, Seamus and Neville had set of Dung bombs and with the help of Peeves caused a distraction, while Ginny snuck them out. Shakily holding Luna tight in the Room of Requirement after.

When they had tried to take the Sword of Gryffindor back from Snape, Ginny seemed to think Harry needed it for some reason, they had been caught by Snape himself. However instead of having the Carrows take care of it he sent them down to Hagrid’s hut, to lend him a hand in the Forbidden Forest. This had been almost fun, and they joked about Hagrid wanting to have a Support Harry Party.

The teachers never reported them to the Carrows, hiding anything that that happened within their own classroom. Ranging from being late, and not doing homework, to (mostly in Seamus case) accidently setting something on fire. The ghost, including Peeves, became extremally helpful allies. Nearly Headless Nick and Peeves would constantly cause distractions and interruptions. The Gray Lady would spy for them whenever she could, relaying information to Nick. The Fat Friar was often found in Room of Requirement, holding an assortment of prayers and consoling to students, and was the only ghost that could enter the Room of Requirement. The Bloody Barring would turn his head the other way when Peeves caused destruction, being the only thing that could truly keep him in check.

Although they had been able to run some resistance against the new regime, they all started paying the price. Often, they were not allowed to eat for the day, although Dobby would try and sneak them stuff from the kitchen. When they refused to perform the Cruciatus Curse they had it performed on them. Sprinkle in beatings and whippings for running their mouths, not finishing their homework or looking at one of the teachers funny and they had all become a little run down. Christmas break was a welcome reprieve.

Seamus was currently in his bed with Dean, holding him tight after healing his back. They hadn’t said much but Seamus was filled with relief from feeling Dean breath. Dean was still alive and whole and in Seamus arms.

Although he had been reluctant to start a relationship and his fears had proved to be founded, he couldn’t regret it. He would be lying to himself if he thought he hadn’t already fallen in love with Dean anyway, it would have hurt to seem him in danger no matter what. Now though, after everything Seamus could hold Dean, comfort and coddle him. He didn’t feel weird as he held him tightly and kissed his forehead and checks, whispering endearments and reassurances.

“Can we take a shower…. Together.” Dean asked softly.

Over the last month and half their sexual desire for each other had not diminished. Late at night when they knew Neville was asleep Dean would sometimes crawl into Seamus bed. Spelling the curtains shut and setting up a privacy spell. Dean would kiss him softly and attentively, would run soft fingers all over him until he lost control. Always a little nervous that his kisses and touches would be too hard, to pushy but Dean would moan and whimper and beg for more. Seamus would tell him how beautiful he was, how sexy, clever, talented and precious he was. These statements could come out in English or Gaelic and Dean would melt. Sometimes a firm hand or a hot mouth would get them off. Seamus had found from the few times he had done it that he loved finger fucking Dean. He loved watching as Dean road his fingers and made sounds that had Seamus so hard and in love that he couldn’t form any coherent thoughts.

They had only shared Seamus bed this way a handful of times sporadically, but Seamus was sure they could do it every night and he would not get bored of it. Would never get use to the way Dean could make his head spin. Deans skills could make Seamus easily come undone. Truthfully, he had always known he would do anything Dean asked for or wanted but after the most amazing head Dean would have Seamus wrapped around his finger.

All this though was always done in the dark, at night.

It had been awhile since Seamus had truly been able to see and enjoy Dean naked. He knew Dean was particularly self-conscious about his body and he knew those feelings have been getting worse due to weight loss. Seamus could miss a few meals and maintain his weight, but Dean had to eat constantly, or his body mass would plummet.

Asking to take a shower together meant that Seamus would see Dean fully naked in the light. He felt the trust Dean was putting in him and he would do whatever Dean needed to feel okay.

“Yes” Seamus breathed out.

He was jumping out of the bed, pulling Dean with him. Dean laughed at Seamus eagerness with a soft smile. Not thinking he would be able to see Dean smile at all tonight, Seamus decided he would make a complete arse of himself if it made Dean do that again.

“What? I have a limited chance to see my sexy as fuck boyfriend naked and wet. You think I wasn’t going to jump on that chance?”

Dean blushed heavily and looked down at his feet as they entered the bathroom. Seamus heart was skipping beats so much he felt like he would go into heart failure with the irregular rhythm. Even with his head down he could see Deans soft smile. Time to lay this on thick and if it worked it’d be a win-win.

“In fact, I have half the mind to ask him to give me a little strip tease, but I’m nervous I’d cum in my pants”

Dean seemed to almost fall over at this statement. And Seamus could feel the nervous radiating off him. Dropping the act, he reached out and grabbed Deans other hand.

“Only what you feel comfortable with” Seamus whispered softly “Just tell me to fuck off and I will” he smiled sweetly at him and kissed his chin, which is about as high as Seamus could reach without Dean bending down to him.

Taking a step back he let his eye noticeably and hungerly roam over Dean.

To Seamus’s complete shock Dean started removing his shirt while Seamus had his eyes on him. Although he was awkward and clearly nervous Seamus was touched and turned on by the effort so much, he growled.

Dean smirked, still blushing and nervous but now smirking and looking up. Although he couldn’t look Seamus in the face, he hooked his thumbs over his trousers and yanked them down. Now with only small tight pants covering him, Dean looked at Seamus expectantly. Seamus was going to reward him for the effort. Grabbing him and pulling him down by the shoulders Seamus kissed him forcefully. Loving the way Dean taste and smelt and felt.

Dean started pulling at Seamus clothes removing his shirt and using long fingers to pinch Seamus nipple. Seamus had been so shocked at the action he almost missed the amazing feeling course through him. Then Dean had his fingers in Seamus hair as he kissed him, pulling softly and Seamus was sure he was done for. He wanted Dean, he wanted Dean so bad.

He was about to pull down his trousers when he felt his coin heat up. He could almost cry at the intrusion. Pulling his coin out of his pocket he saw that Neville was calling him. He was panting and he looked up at Dean helplessly. To his relief, Dean did not seem mad or upset.

“Well, we can do this anytime, if Nev needs us we really should go” Deans voice sounds horse.

Seamus felt a rush of affection.

“Yeah okay, you are still the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen” Seamus mumbles

He grabs his shirt and Dean starts getting dressed blushing heavily. Seamus decided Deans blush was his new favorite color.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean is in shock when he enters the Room of Requirement to see Zabini and Greengrass. He resists pulling his wand out only because he sees that Neville seems to be at ease with the situation and Seamus seems to be comprehending why they are there, and he also doesn’t seem concerned. Neville seems irritated that Dean is there.

“We talked about this, you are the only point of contact no one else” Dean is floored by Neville’s tone and mistrust.

“He was with me at the time and I didn’t know it was about this. It’s okay Nev, it’s just Dean. He can be helpful too and you know you can trust him” Dean feels a little better that Seamus is standing up for him.

“I know. It is just the less people that know who the actual spies are the better, but it’s too late now let’s just get on with it.” Zabini and Greengrass seem a little put out too, but before they can say anything Seamus speaks up.

“His whole family is muggle, just like me Da. He’s on our side, he won’t sell you out.” They nod at this.

Dean had always actually kind of like Astoria Greengrass, sure she was a little stuck up, but she was also witty and funny as hell. She was a grade under them while her sister Daphene was a in their year. Neither sister ever tormented others, and both seemed polite though Astoria seemed softer spoken. She studied and worked hard and was one of the few Slytherins that was kind to Hagrid and enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures.

Zabini on the other hand was a friend of Malfoy. He was the most entitled and stuck up out of all of them, which lead to a calm and cold exterior. Due to his entailment and coldness he rarely was openly cruel to others, his approach was to just act like someone wasn’t there. It caused for a strange sort of politeness though Dean would never think of him as kind or good. When he spoke, it was with a cold haughty voice.

“Talk is, Death Eaters have plans to enter the Hogwarts express and remove specific problem causing students. The only specific name we received was Hannah from Hufflepuff. Apparently, her dad is causing issues after the death of his wife. I am sure there will be others they will want to take as well.”

At the mention of Hannah’s name Neville looked murderous and Dean wouldn’t have blamed Blaise if he had flinched back. He didn’t, but he could have. Neville doesn’t speak, he just nods. Greengrass reaches out and puts a soft tentative hand on Neville’s shoulder.

“I know what she means to you, I wish we could do more but any sign of treachery from us and he will kill our parents.” Turning her head to look at Dean and Seamus she adds “Please, do not tell anyone that we talked to you” Dean and Seamus both nod at this and Neville looks stricken.

“Never.” He says strongly “Thank you for the heads up, you should get out of here before curfew comes.”

They turn and leave quietly without fuss.

“The Greengrass’s are alright, but I wouldn’t trust Zabini” States Seamus

“He loves Lavender. Before you two came in here he asked me to assign somebody to watch her, sure she will love that. I told him I would try my best.”

Dean was surprised to learn that Zabini could love at all.

“We can’t not go tomorrow, it’ll look suspicious, plus they could just come in here and take us. So, we should make sure that we spilt into groups of four or five when we sit. I’ll stay by Hannah, maybe we will be able to fend them off” He sounds nervous, scared, angry and determined all at once.

Dean feels for him, he fell into this leadership role but is handling it so well. He knows Neville would do anything for Hannah and had been smitten with her since around 5th year.

A quick message passed on the coin to stay in groups on the train due to the possibility of Death Eaters was sent out and the boys went to bed.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Seamus, Dean and Lavender found a compartment together. Seamus looked over at Zabini as they all boarded. Blaise was looking at Lavender with longing and pain. Catching Seamus eye he gave the slightest nod, then he was climbing onto the train and heading towards the carriage he would be sharing with Malfoy.

Seamus and Lavender have always been friends, he even took her to the Yule Ball, and they had a blast. He didn’t know how he felt about Blaise pinning over her, Seamus didn’t trust him. Besides Dean, Lavender was his best friend and he would do almost anything for her.

They sat in a compartment with a couple off Hufflepuff fourth years, the DA deciding it would be best to divided up into groups. Dean, Seamus and Lavender ended up towards the back of the train. The ride home was tense but quiet. Seamus knew that it didn’t mean everything was fine when they had been left undisturbed, but he felt some relief that Dean was still with him.

Once they got off the train on platform 9 ¾ Seamus looked around. He saw Neville and Hannah together, heading towards Hannah’s Da.

Seamus let go of a breath he had been holding when he saw that Hannah was okay, maybe Death Eaters never came. They had either accidently or purposely been given wrong information. Seamus had to concede it was probably on accident. What would they gain from a false head’s up? Seamus felt the urge to go check on the others, but they had agreed standing there doing a full head count would be suspicious.

While he and Dean walked toward his Ma, he saw a flash of long red hair and new Ginny was okay too. He couldn’t see her face as she walked hurriedly towards her mother, but he couldn’t blame her for wanting to get out of here.

His Ma gave him a tight hug and whispered in his ear “let’s get out of here quickly” Seamus didn’t argue as he and Dean quickly got their trunks and they all left the station together to Floo home.

Once home Seamus felt some of the tension leave his shoulders, and he saw Deans do the same. He wanted to reach out to him and hold him, but he couldn’t in front of his mother. Seamus knew his mother would not be okay with his sexuality. Not wanting to fight with her right now, and here being the only safe place he and Dean could go for their Holiday, they both agreed to keep it hidden while they were here. Seamus had been scared it would upset him, but Dean simply said “I will support whatever you choose to do and I love you” he felt so much love for the man he had kissed him until his lips where swollen.

Seamus mother had come from money, old pureblood money. However, when she had married a muggle she had effectively been written out of any inheritance. However, she had successfully opened her own restaurant in the small town. Business was bombing from the first day she had opened it and still thrived twelve years later.

The house they lived in was enough space for them to live comfortably. Seamus room was upstairs in the finished attic. He had always loved his room for its privacy, he had the space alone to himself.

“Okay you two go settle in Seamus room, Deans camp bed is already set up. I have to go back to the restaurant until at least 9. I will bring something back for you boys for dinner. Please behave and do not leave the wards. Love you.”

Kissing them both on the check she left. Dean and Seamus went upstairs to unpack and settle in.

Seamus was exhausted and Dean looked it too. It had already been a long stressful day with the train leaving at 7am that day.

“let’s just take a nap, yeah?” Dean had asked Seamus once they had their trunks upstairs.

He truly looked like he could just curl in a ball and sleep on the ground. Seamus didn’t answer, he just pulled him over to his bed, set his wand alarm to go off in a few hours and laid Dean down next to himself. They had both fallen asleep within minutes.

Seamus wakes up to Dean gently kissing his neck. Mumbling _Wake up_ and _Come on love._

“I’m awake” Seamus said softly

Which is the last thing he was able to say before Dean had his lips on his mouth. Dean initiated the kiss, but Seamus deepened it, pulling him closer and using his tongue to lick the top of Deans mouth.

“I’ve spent all night worrying about you, about us and the ride home.” Dean whimpers and he sounds like he was about to cry. “I need you Shay, I don’t know what I’d do without you” His voice is soft and sincere, and he starts attacking Seamus neck with kisses. Sliding an uncertain hand up Seamus shirt. Those long slender fingers start toying with a nipple and Seamus has a hard time breathing as Dean is causing his whole body to tremble with want.

“I want you” mumbled into Seamus neck in between kisses. “Need you” is said right before Dean is sucking on a sensitive spot under Seamus ear.

“Inside me, please” is whispered right into Seamus ear, and this whole thing is almost finished before it could even start. Seamus sits up straight and jumps off the bed, and instantly regrets it as Dean looks like Seamus had slapped him.

“No no no! I want to! I do, I really do…”

Dean looks so nervous and slightly hurt. Seamus feels like his only option is to just be fucking honest and the embarrassing words tumble out.

“I have never done it before, and I want to, I want to so bad; I just needed a minute, because _fuck_ Dean you had me already ready to shoot. Wanting me like that, letting me do that. It’s overwhelming”

He feels like a loser, who had just needed to jump out of bed to stop himself from cumming on the spot, because Dean had done a little dirty talk and kissed his neck.

Deans blush was so pretty as he looked up at Seamus, taking a deep breath and reaching down grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head.

“Please, we can figure it out together, yeah?” Dean asked with so much love and want in his eyes.

Seamus felt like his world had just shifted. He was back on the bed kissing Dean roughly. He pushes him down from his kneeling position on to his back and started frantically pulling his jeans and pants off. He stopped to take a moment to look at Dean, so beautiful.

Dean pulled at Seamus shirt and he lifted his arms to take it off and then Dean was undoing the button and zipper on his trousers and he was shimming out of them pulling his pants down as well as he goes.

Both boys, naked and hard. 

Seamus started kissing down Deans torso chanting “álainn” over and over. He nipped at Deans thigh and Dean bucked up. Seamus wrapped his mouth around Deans dick and Dean whimpered.

“Shay, Seamus. Please. I want”

Seamus swirled his tongue around Deans tip, remembering how good that had felt when Dean had done it to him, and Dean quickly stopped talking and instead just started moaning. Seamus mumbles a quick lubrication spell.

It was sloppy and had left a lot on Seamus fingers, probably for the better he thought, he returned his mouth to its task, as his first finger entered Dean and slicked his hole rubbing the walls of the cavity.

As his second finger went in, he moved his body up towards Deans ear. He wanted to talk to Dean, tell him how much he wanted him, as he worked him open. Dean always reacted favorably to Seamus words, and Seamus had plenty to say, filling him up and landing right on the tip of his tongue.

“Gods, I want you so bad. You are so fucking sexy laying here open for me” He licked his ear softly and Dean was begging again

“Shay… Please… Want” Seamus worked in an experimental third finger and Dean stilled. He held his hand sill. He kissed Deans neck while whispering “You are so beautiful” again and again until Dean started grinding his hips down.

“Shay, Shay, Shay” was falling from his mouth and Seamus was so hard he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Dean, are you ready?” came out strangled and urgent.

Seamus cursed his nerves. He wanted to take care of Dean, make him squirm and feel good. He couldn’t do that if he was nerves as an ickly firstie. Dean didn’t seem to notice though as he whispered out

“Yes, Gods yes. Please”

Seamus didn’t need to be told again so he slid his fingers out and rolled over on top of Dean. Another mumble of the lubrication spell and he started to advance inside. He stopped and allow time for Dean to adjust inch by inch. It was killing him to go this slowly, but he couldn’t hurt Dean.

Finally, he bottomed out and let out a soft moan. Dean was so tight and warm, and Seamus thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. He stays still for a few moments kissing Deans neck and face.

“Can-can I move? “Seamus stutters out and he almost dies of embarrassment at the sound of his voice, but _fucking Jesuses_ Dean feels good and he wants to move.

“Yes, yes” Dean moans out.

There isn’t a trace of pain left on Deans face and Seamus is ecstatic as he starts moving his hips. Deans legs are wrapping around him, and he is holding onto Deans thighs so tight he will probably cause bruises.

A loud moan escapes Dean when Seamus hits a certain angle, his hole clenching. Seamus aims for that spot again, pushing down dipper into Dean when he whines high in the back of his throat.

He is starting to toe that line and he really wants to bring Dean with him. He reaches down and grasp Deans cock, that is still wet with his saliva and pre-come, and Dean starts panting. Seamus is so moved by the sight the words flow out of him, like they always have.

“Dean you feel amazing” and “You look so beautiful”

Then a groaned out “You are my treasure” has Dean whimpering and finishing in Seamus hand.

Dean’s arse clenches down as he finishes and Seamus’s orgasm hits him like a mac truck. He is barely able to stop himself from collapsing down after. Worried that it would hurt Dean, he uses the last of his energy to roll to the side of Dean. Pulling Dean close to him, breathing hard as he does. Nothing is said as he holds Dean tight and softly kisses his crown. Nothing needs to be said, he hopes Dean can feel the love flowing out of him.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean could tell how hard Seamus and his Mom where trying. They needed this Christmas time together, and Dean was not going to be the person to tell them that they were wrong. He felt some guilt, at not telling Seamus mother the whole truth, especially now that he had convinced Seamus to take him in his bed in her home.

He could only muster the small amount of guilt for lying though and not much else. Seamus was everything he had wanted. Soft and loving, taking his time, and holding Dean after. Dean wasn’t sure when he became such a fucking girl about the whole thing, but he hadn’t felt bad about that either, because Seamus wouldn’t let him.

They had gotten out of bed and showered, together, with soft touches and loving words. Then they were relaxing on the couch, with a respectable distance between them, when Seamus mom came home.

Plans to go to town to get a tree, Christmas movies and some last-minute presents where made. Seamus Mom had called her brother, and after a tense conversation he had agreed to go with them as an added hand. Dean and Seamus where both of age and had gotten pretty good at dueling and healing but they didn’t push the issue with her, as Seamus mom currently looked like she was made of glass.

Before they had come here, they had both agreed to sleep in the separate beds, no need getting caught by Seamus mom in the morning. Dean and Seamus did not spend every night together at school, but they shared at least a few times a week.

By Christmas Eve Dean was longing to be close to Seamus. His Mom had been around all the time after that first day. Dean couldn’t begrudge her that, she had been nervous and had missed her son while he was gone, but being close to Seamus but not able to really touch him, or be held by him, or tell him he loved him whenever he wanted, was getting annoying. Seamus was less careful at school then he was acting right now. Still, Dean had promised to do what Seamus wanted, and he would keep that promise even if it killed him.

That was why he was shocked, when he tried to go into his own bed on Christmas eve, and was pulled into Seamus’s bed instead.

“Being back with me Ma, is causing some of my old thoughts to drill in my head. The voice is back, the one that is telling me that this is wrong and I am wrong.”

Seamus had never talked about his conflicting faith and sexuality with Dean. Although Dean had always been raised tolerant, he knew Seamus wasn’t. He pushed down the feelings of hurt at Seamus calling them wrong. Instead he moved closer and kissed him softly.

“This could never be wrong” Dean whispers to him.

He floods with relief, when Seamus hums his agreement and pulls him closer.

“I know that now, it was just hard to, you know, accept it. Me Ma knows already, I think, and she was always trying to reinforce how wrong she thinks it is. I think she is hopping I will grow out of it or change. It doesn’t work like that though. When I told you, and you accepted it with no problem, it made me feel whole. Even before all this I loved ya. Then you told me it was okay to be gay and I believed it, probably for the first time ever.”

Seamus was pulling something out of his pocket and held it out for Dean. It was a bracelet made of twine. It looked simple and almost a little childish, it had a four-leaf clover pendent on it. Holding up his wrist, he shows Dean he has one too. It is close to the one he is holding out to Dean, though instead of a four-leaf clover pendent his has a paint brush pendent.

“I magically reinforced them, so they won’t break and are waterproof. I know it’s nothing special, but I thought it was subtle enough to get away, with ya know? I want to give ya so much more… I just thought if we have to separate or something… We will have a little something.”

Seamus looks so nervous and is easily the most self-conscious he’s ever been. Dean is so touched by the gift and before he realizes it, he is crying, which distress Seamus even more.

“Asthore no, please don’t cry, ya don’t have to wear it…”

Dean laughs-cries at Seamus thickening accent and he is suddenly feeling like a mess.

“No no no I love it. You are so sweet and thoughtful. I really don’t deserve you”

Dean has mostly been able to stop the tears. He feels silly, but Seamus is just looking at him and he looks so in love. Then Seamus has him in one of those passion kisses, and Dean is moaning and grabbing onto his shirt for purchases.

Then it’s over almost as quickly as it started, and Seamus is tying the bracelet onto Deans wrist, and they are laying down in bed, talking about how they usually celebrated Christmas with their families. Dean is laughing as Seamus talks about his Dad, drunk and merry signing carols in a horrible voice.

Before he falls asleep, Dean kisses Seamus forehead, and gets out of bed and slips into his camp bed. Seamus is asleep and mumbling something. Dean thinks, maybe not being able to share a bed wasn’t the worst thing in the world because honestly, he would do anything for Seamus.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Seamus knew his mother wanted him to stay. Knew she would always let Dean stay as well. They didn’t have to go back, yet they both knew if they stayed away, they would never know when they where needed. They would be in hiding and that wasn’t something either wanted. So, it was with heavy hearts that the three said another farewell with a promise to see each other for Easter.

Seamus mom hadn’t even asked them to stay, she knew the answer. Seamus felt another powerful wave of guilt as he left her, but it wouldn’t change what he knew to be true, he had to go back. On the train they found the compartment with Neville, Ginny and Hannah. Ginny looked like she hadn’t slept the whole Holiday. She was crying as she was talking to Neville.

“I couldn’t do anything; they took her, and I had been petrified… She told me it was okay that I had tried my best before they took her.”

Ginny breath was shaky, and she had no control. Hannah had wrapped her in a hug and was trying to sooth her by running a hand through her red hair. Ginny looked like if she had the strength to pull away, she would have, but all she could do was cry harder and helplessly. Dean went to Ginny and was trying to rub her back consoling. Seamus took note that Luna was missing from the compartment. Maybe she was in another one, but Seamus doubted that, as he watched Ginny almost retch with how upset she was.

“Luna was taken” Neville said to them confirming Seamus fear.

He felt like he was about to be sick, as he sunk down on the opposite bench. Dean was at his side in a moment, taking his hand and mumbling that she would be okay, that she was smart and strong and brave, into Seamus ear. Neville and Hannah looked at them with curiosity in their eyes, but no one said anything else about it. The ride back to Hogwarts was long and painful, as Ginny tried to compose herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring the idea that during the peak of resistance the Carrows started to chain students up in the basement.  
> Seamus is chained in the basement for an extended period of time before his is permitted to head back to the common room and find Dean.
> 
> Just soft smut follows.

March 4

Seamus was currently locked in the dungeon hanging by his wrist.

He felt like his shoulder had been dislocated from the socket, it honestly probably had. It had gone numb a long time ago. He currently was in here because he had pointed his wand at Amycus Carrow and had bellowed Stupefy and sent his arse flying across the room.

He did this when Amycus had used Diffindo to cut a long cut along Lavenders face. Blaise had also been on his feet, and looked ready to fight, but Seamus had taken the bait. Besides they needed Blaise to keep being the perfect little Slytherin that he was.

Though mistrust had taken root after Luna had been taken, Neville had to agree that Death Eaters had come after Hannah as well. They just had been easier to fight off. The Death Eaters after Luna had been vicious, and they wanted her. Hannah had refused to not return, saying they could just as easily take her at home too. She currently was spending most her time in the Room of Requirement, per Neville’s demand.

He was truthfully surprised he wasn’t dead. Though he had never felt pain like this for this long before. He didn’t have his wand, didn’t even have access to a window, so he had a hard time figuring out how long he had been in here. He felt it couldn’t have been less then twelve hours. He had tried to doze figuring it was the best way to spend his time.

He was just thinking about what Dean was doing when he heard the doors open and Flinch walk in. He was far too happy to be here doing this to his students, and Seamus was just as disgusted with him as he was the Carrows. Flinch snarled about how Headmaster Snape had felt like he had served enough time, and how if it where up to him Seamus would spend at least another day down here.

When he let the chains release Seamus fell to the ground, the pain in his arm springing back to life after it had been numb. Seamus weirdly felt relief at the pain, the numbness had scared him. He didn’t let himself cry as he walked up to Gryffindor tower, wand in hand after he had taken it back from Flinch. His Tempus told him it was five in the afternoon on Wednesday. Wednesday really was the worst day of the week, he thought as he climbed the stairs.

Dean wasn’t in the common room, and Seamus hadn’t expected him to be. He really hoped he was in the dorm; he didn’t want to have to walk all the way to the Room of Requirement. When he walked into the room, it was to see a fight happening between Dean and Neville.

Dean was yelling at the top of his voice, and Seamus found himself in awe at his rage. Seamus had never seen him so out of control angry before. The fact that Dean was aiming this rage at Neville was odd, they had always gotten on pretty well.

“Dean I understand you’re upset, but we can’t go get him. We will only make things worse”

 _ahhhhh_ Seamus thought, it was about him. They hadn’t noticed him, and he felt like he should probably draw attention to himself before Dean starts throwing punches.

“What if they killed him Neville?”

The sounds of Deans voice brakes Seamus heart, and he can’t stop himself from bursting into loud painful sobs. Dean finally turns and sees him standing there and pulls him into a crushing hug. Seamus yelps in pain and Dean jumps back horrified.

“I think my shoulder is dislocated” Seamus whines out.

He would be more embarrassed about his voice and demeanor, if he wasn’t in so much pain. Neville has him by his shoulders and is muttering a healing spell, Seamus insentiently feels a sharp pain and then relief.

Neville is looking at him with pain in his eyes, he knows he must look like a mess. When Neville steps back he loses his balance, not realizing how much of his weight he had been putting on Neville. The relief from the pain, and being back with Dean and Neville, makes the exhaustion hit him. Dean grabs him apprehensively before he hits the floor, but he doesn’t need to worry Neville has done his work well.

“Can I take a hot bath?”

Seamus is again annoyed with how his voice is coming across, thick with tears and exhaustion. He smells like the dungeon still, and even though nothing feels dislocated or broken anymore, he still feels stiff and sore from hanging all that time.

“That’s a great idea, love” is whispered into his ear.

Seamus thinks he sees Neville raise an eyebrow, but he doesn’t say anything else about it.

“If you have him Dean, I’m going to go tell Ginny and Hannah that he’s back”

Seamus is pretty sure that what is happening between them, isn’t a secret between the two of them anymore, doesn’t think it ever really was to be honest. He isn’t too worried though, he trusts Neville with his life, he even trusts him with Deans. Dean is nodding at Neville.

“Sorry Nev”

Neville waves him off

“If it was Hannah, I would have been the same”

Yeah, Neville knows. Seamus snorted.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean was supporting most of Seamus weight as he tried to get him to the dorm lavatories. He couldn’t find words to explain the relief, and then fear, he had felt when Seamus was standing in front of him again. He wanted to be angry at Seamus, for putting himself in danger like that, but Dean had seen Blaise’s reaction as well. Knew he would react if someone else didn’t. Saw the way Seamus looked at Lavender bleeding and hurt on the classroom floor. He couldn’t get mad at Seamus anymore then he could get mad at Lavender.

He sat Seamus down on one of the benches that was in the bathroom, then went over to the one bath that was sitting in a stall. He turned the water on making it almost unbearable hot, knowing that Seamus would want it that way to sooth out his aches. Adding some soothing lavender bubble bath for an extra touch.

Turning he saw Seamus trying to remove his shirt, but was having a hard time getting it over his head. His eye where closed and he looked spent, but he had dirt from the dungeon and dried sweet all over him. Dean knew he needed this bath, to wash away the horrible dungeon and Dean was going to make sure he got it.

Dean went over to him and started to gently undress him. Removing his shirt first, feeling sick when he saw some bruising around his ribs. He moved on to removing his shoes and socks, then unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. With Deans encouragement Seamus stood, and Dean was able to pull down his trousers and pants, guiding Seamus to step out of them once they were on the floor.

Seamus was moving slowly and stiffly, as Dean lead him to the warm now full bath. With a supporting hand on Seamus back, and another on his arm, Dean helped Seamus into the bath. He breathed a little sigh of relief when Seamus was sitting down again, in the water looking peaceful. Dean grabbed some of Seamus apple Shampoo and conjured a cup. Slowly he used the cup to wet Seamus hair, and started to lather Seamus hair with soap. Seamus moaned at the touch

“Don’t know what I did to deserve your fine arse” Seamus mumbles as Dean continues to rub the shampoo through Seamus hair.

“Yeah well, I guess I’m a sucker for a rebel” Dean whispers softly.

When Seamus moans Deans dick hardens uncomfortably in his trousers, but this isn’t about that right now. Seamus is hurting and exhausted, Dean is trying to take care of him, the way Seamus always takes care of Dean.

Grabbing a cloth Dean wets it, he puts a generous amount of the fresh smelling body soap Seamus uses on it. Then he proceeds to wash Seamus down, even going as far as to wash Seamus arm pits and talking extra care of Seamus genitals. Seamus moans as Dean washes his balls softly, and Dean thinks Seamus might be starting to get hard. He rubs them a bit more and Seamus is left moaning out and biting his lip.

“Do you want me to?” Dean whispers softly.

Seamus is bobbing his head up and down and whining out Deans name.

Seamus looks exhausted but needy, the soft whining sounds he keeps making are really cute and Dean is just so fucking enamored.

He moves his hand and finds that Seamus is half hard already.

“Missed you, needed you.” Seamus moans out.

Dean wraps his hand fully around Seamus cock.

He pumps it a few times teasingly.

“Please Dean, please” Seamus groans

“I got you Shay. You’re okay. I got you” Dean whispers out softly.

Seamus makes the high pitched whining noise again and is now fully hard.

Deans grip tightens and his picks up the pace. Teasing was fun and good, but now wasn’t a time for it. Seamus was as needy as Dean had ever seen him, whimpering in the bath, eyes closed and head thrown back.

Dean swipes his thumb over Seamus tip and press down on the slit slightly.

“I got you baby”

It’s basically over after that.

Seamus is coming hard in his hand. Gasping for breath and moaning out Deans name.

God, he looks so fucking hot.

Dean is rock fucking hard in his pants after the display.

“Dean, your turn” Seamus slurs out.

He wiggles his eyebrows a little but also sinks further into the water, that he should probably get out of because his cum was now in it.

“That was for you Shay, you deserve it.” Dean whispers softly in his ear.

Seamus pout.

“What about you?”

“You are way to sleepy my love. I am going to go get you some sleep pants and then you are going to bed.”

Seamus grumbles but lets Dean stand up to go get him something to sleep in anyway. Dean laughs at his cute little grumble.

Waking out of the bathroom, Dean is hit with not only how much he loves Seamus, but how scared he is for him. This isn’t going to be the end of things, and Seamus just made himself a target.

Not wanting to leave Seamus alone for too long, he grabs Seamus warmest pajamas and goes back to find Seamus asleep, sinking down into the water. Dean gently pulls him out and wraps him in a towel. Drying and helping him dress gingerly. Soon he is lying in bed next to Seamus. Rubbing his back and humming softly.

“I love you, more than anyone else in this world” Seamus whispers softly and then he is asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter Time comes and Seamus' and Dean find themselves at Seamus family home.  
> Another closeted holiday.  
> A quick and dark overview of what has been happening at the school as Seamus reflects on his feelings about his NEWTS
> 
> And more...you guessed it... SmutSmutSmut

April 12

Seamus and Dean are back at Seamus home for Easter Holiday.

Seamus felt like maybe he should have been studying for his NEWTS, but he hadn’t really been able to learn or study at all over the last couple months. Moral was low at Hogwarts these days, the professors now falling victim to the mood that had taken over the castle.

When the best way to protect their students was to assign basically no homework and allow them to do as they please during class, even the strictest professors like McGonigal, had given up actually teaching.

She would still teach the class her normal marital, but her tone was soft. She never assigned any homework, and if a student slept, or wept, or zoned out in her class, she allowed it without any fuss. She would open the floor to questions and student run discussions, much more often then she had in the past. Answering questions to the best of her abilities, about anything the students asked. Her knowledge on healing spells had been limited, as she admitted to never having the disposition of a healer. Then a couple days later she had invited Pomfrey to speak, setting wards that would alarm if someone came close to her classroom.

The Carrows though vile and cruel, where not very clever or practically good at magic. They would have not been able to detect the wards, even if they had been told that they were there. To everyone’s surprise, Snape, had either not detected the wards or chose to ignore them and left the staff and students alone, hiding away in his office.

Most days the student where in a haze, often beaten or starved.

Professor Sprout had started making lunch bags, she would slip to students when she knew they been forbidden to eat in the Great Hall. The house elves could not disregard an order from Snape, but he never told them to not make the lunch bags for Professor Sprout. Even though Seamus was sure Snape had seen her slide a bag to Neville for him and Hannah.

Seamus was starting to wonder if their was more to the story with Snape, something he planned on keeping to himself for the moment.

Seamus Ma seemed more desperate to want to keep them home. She noticed the way that Dean would jump and startle at the slightest noise, and the way Seamus would panic if he didn’t know where Dean was. She saw the weight loss and the scares. Seamus had still had a black eye when he had stepped of the train.

She would tell them both how much she loved them; how much Seamus meant to her. She would bake and cook them the most delicious food. Talking about how easy it would be to get a Portkey to the States, even illegally because she knew a wizard in transport.

The more she showered them with love to try and convince them to stay, the more guilt Seamus felt lying to her. He could read in Deans expression, the guilt Seamus felt reflected back.

The whole holiday they had stayed in different beds. The physical contact between the two of them had been minimal and Seamus ached for it.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean though Easter Dinner had tasted lovely, he wished he had been able to enjoy it more, instead of trying to ignore the erection he had, from playing footie with Seamus before.

Seamus was never overly graceful, but he had tried his best. Where he lacked grace, he made up for in lithe muscle and strength. He had managed to work up a decent sweat, despite the chill of the early April air. He had even, in a moment of reckless abonnement, tackled Dean down to the ground to gain control over the ball. Seamus never seemed to grasp that the game was actually a no contact sport, but Dean had no complaints when Seamus braced there fall and then he got to feel Seamus body over him.

He swore Seamus hips grinded against his softly, before he got off him. He needed Seamus badly. Though he understood the guilt that Seamus had, about fooling around under his mother’s nose, he was slowly losing his resolve to not tempt Seamus.

Dinner finished, and Seamus mom had said she was tired from all the cooking and was going to tuck in early. After swift check kisses to both her son and Dean the boys had been left with clean up duty. A chore that was easily accomplished by magic, yet Seamus seemed to be doing the dishes by hand, so Dean followed his lead. Wiping down all the surfaces and packing the leftovers in the fridge in neat little containers. The boys worked silently.

Without any warning or words at all, Dean felt himself being pushed harshly into a wall in the kitchen. Then Seamus connects their mouths.

The kiss was desperate, hot and hard as Seamus’s tongue pushed into Deans mouth. The angle was a little funny with Dean being so much taller, but Dean still moaned in protests when Seamus pulled away.

Instead of releasing him from his spot against the wall, Seamus pushed his hands into Deans hips almost painfully, and dropped to his knees. He made eye contact with Dean that was almost pleading, and Dean gave a small nod before Seamus had Deans trousers unzipped and then both his trousers and pants pulled down to mid-thigh.

Before his mouth was able to make contact, they heard Seamus mother’s bedroom door open and the hall light come one. Quickly the boys righted themselves, putting distance between them. Seamus had just barely finished untucking his shirt, to hopefully hide his situation, as Seamus mom stepped into the kitchen.

“Looks lovely boys. Thank you!” She said sincerely as she filled a cup with water.

Seamus was deeply breathing through his nose.

“No problem Ma, well we are going to be off to bed now too. G’night” Seamus left the room as quickly as he could without actually running, with Dean on his heels.

Dean thought that getting caught by his mother, would end any kind of interest Seamus had in him but was pleasantly surprised that was not the case. As soon as Dean had closed the door behind them, Seamus had grabbed him roughly and spun him down onto the bed. Seamus kissed him; Dean could feel Seamus growing cock against his stomach.

“Want you…Please” Seamus mouthed against Deans neck.

Trying to keep some of his senses, Dean grabbed his wand and placed both a silencing spell on the room, as well as a ward that would alarm, if Seamus Mom started to make her way upstairs to the room.

Seamus was already working on removing Deans trousers, and as he finished the second spell Seamus pressed his hot mouth against Deans tenting bulge. Dean couldn’t think straight, all he wanted was Seamus, and he wanted him now.

They hadn’t had full sex since they had spent the Christmas Holiday here. They would often sneak into each other’s bed at night, and fool around in the dark, but having Seamus inside him wasn’t something he had been able to experience since.

“Please. Shay, whatever you want...Please”

Seamus groaned as he started taking of his own clothes, and Dean stilled as he watched Seamus with hungry eyes. Seamus was wry and his skin was smooth, aside from a few small scars, mostly caused by the Carrows. He was pale as ever, with a spattering of freckles all over his chest, arms and legs. Dean felt like Seamus was so beautiful, and that he himself was inadequate in comparison. Luckily, he didn’t have time to dwell, or lose his nerve because Seamus was on him again. Kissing down his neck.

“Gneasach…Mine all mine” Seamus hummed before biting down softly on Deans neck.

All worries about how his body looks is filed to the back of his brain, as he pulls his shirt off over his head with shaky hands. Seamus has to move off him slightly to allow this to happen, but he is back on him kissing a slow sweet trail down Deans torso. Seamus is guiding Deans hips up so he can remove his pants, the last article of clothing between them.

Once laid bared to Seamus, Dean can’t stop that voice in the back of his mind, the one saying that Seamus finds him hideous and he isn’t worthy. That voice is silenced effectively, by the steaming look Seamus gives Dean. His pupils are blown out with lust and Dean can see pre-cum dripping out of the head of his prick.

“Can I try something?” Seamus ask in a shaky voice, and Dean is nodding enthusiastically; he would let Seamus do anything. 

“Turn over, on all fours” 

Dean almost falls of the bed in his haste to comply.

Then without warning, Dean feels Seamus tongue lick lightly between his cheeks. It’s just the softest of experimental licks, and Dean can’t stop the sounds that come out of him.

Then Seamus hands are grabbing Deans ass, spreading him wide open. Dean feels Seamus tongue licking around his entrance.

Dean thinks he maybe begging Seamus for more. He isn’t even sure what is coming out of his mouth, as Seamus pushes his tongue in slowly. Dean can barely hold himself up as Seamus tongue begins to plunder him.

After what feels like an eternity, of Dean being pulled closer and closer to his climax, without reaching it, Seamus is pulling his tongue out. Dean can barely feel the loss of the pressure inside him, before Seamus has replaced his tongue with a finger, then quickly two.

Dean is pushing back on the fingers thrusting inside him.

“More, please Shay. Your dick, I want your dick…”

Dean can hear Seamus breath hitch, and feels a callused hand reach up and grip his hip. The hand is squeezing so tight it may leave a bruise as Dean continues to ride Seamus fingers. When Seamus adds a third, and now lubed up finger in, the stretch hurts only for a moment and is replaced by pleasure, as Seamus fingers twist inside him, and he feels them hit his sweet spot. Seeing stars Dean is panting, and probably still begging, as Seamus removes his fingers and grips Deans hips tightly.

Dean can feel Seamus start to push himself in inch by inch. Dean focus on relaxing and allowing Seamus to enter him. After about halfway, he feels his body relax into Seamus even more and feeling impatient, he pushes back onto Seamus until Seamus fills him.

“Jesus Fuck _Dean_ ” Seamus moans out.

He sounds like he is coming undone, and Dean feels lightheaded at being the one that caused that. Dean decided to do it again, moving forward slightly, then pushing back onto the cock that is sliding in and out of him.

Seamus seemed to have gained his sense, because the third time Dean goes to do this, he pushes into Deans thrust. Dean feels Seamus hit his prostate again, and a sort of frenzy takes over him as he meets Seamus thrust for thrust, each one hitting his prostate and sending him reeling towards his climax.

Seamus is behind him moaning and panting. Words like _Beautiful,_ _Chori_ and _Mine all mine_ are being moaned out by Seamus, and going straight to Deans cock, where he feels the pressure building.

Dean feels heat pooling in his belly and he wants Seamus to touch him. He will beg if he has too, but then Seamus hits him just right, hard and deep and Deans mind splinters.

Without even being touched Dean is cumming all over Seamus sheets. His ass clenches around Seamus dick, and Seamus is filling him only a few second later.

Dean can feel Seamus getting soft inside him, as Seamus continues to hold him up, standing behind him, trying to catch his breath. He winces a little as Seamus pulls out of him and with a heave, he is collapsing down on the bed. He feels Seamus use a cleaning charm on him and the sheets, before he is climbing into the bed to lay down next to him.

“You okay?” Seamus ask quietly as he runs a hand softly up and down Deans spine.

“Fucking amazing” he moans out and he feels Seamus hand tighten on his back.

Seamus places a small kiss on his forehead, and is telling him how much he loves him, before he is falling asleep. Dean doesn’t feel much like moving, but he knows he must. Slowly he pulls himself up, throwing on the pair of pants that had been discarded and thrown on the ground and a t-shirt from that morning, as he crawls into the camp bed. Seamus is covered by the duvet, but still completely naked. Dean falls asleep imagining that he was still close to Seamus warm solid body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione show up.  
> They are fighting.  
> Promises are made.

May 1st

To say things have gotten bad would be an understatement.

Things where dismal. Seamus, Dean, Neville and the rest of the Gryffindor 7th years that remained, Ginny never came back after Easter, where now living in the Room of Requirement fulltime. They were not the only ones. Other houses and verifying years had taken shelter in the Room. Hammocks lined the walls, books, potion ingredients and even star charts littered the tables.

Seamus face was beaten badly as he had used a Protego charm between one of the Carrows and Dean. They had been about to use the Cruciatus curse on him again and Seamus couldn’t stomach it. He wouldn’t allow it to happen.

He knew he had been almost beaten to death before he stumbled into the room where Neville was able to heal the more serious injuries but had left his face swollen and bruised so the Carrows wouldn’t see it and feel the need to repeat the beating. This was a new way of tormenting their students, not allowing healing after the beatings. 

Seamus wasn’t sure how much more any of them could take. They had all been beaten into submission pretty badly. Neville could not leave the Room at all anymore after Zabini warned them that the rumor was he was too uncontrollable and would need to be “handled” soon.

They had all been sitting around in a circle, Neville was concerned that the Carrows had now decided that Seamus was his number two and would target him, killing him to prove a point. Neville wanted Seamus and Dean to stay in the room in hiding with him after the severity of Seamus last beating. Seamus agreed that Dean should stay, the Carrows knew he was the fastest way to get to Seamus by now, but he point blank refused to stay in hiding himself. This had led to a two on one argument between the three.

This suddenly stopped when Ariana walked into her panting in the room, beckoning Neville over. Seamus and Dean offered to go with him, but he waved them off. Aberforth was probably just sending supplies now, with the bar empty.

Dean and Seamus sat in silence, some tension between them. Dean had been angry at the suggestion that he stay in the Room with Neville while Seamus continued to go to class. Seamus refused to leave the younger students on their own. As far as he was concerned someone had to represent the DA out there. He knew it could no longer be Neville, he would have the killing curse used on him on sight. Dean had agreed with him up to an extent, until Seamus said it was too dangerous for Dean.

Risking his own life was something Seamus was always fine with, but he would rather die then see Dean hurt again. Dean said he would rather die then sit here and wait like some damsel. Seamus was thankful the argument had been broken by Ariana before it had turned into a full row. Still, when Neville returned the conversation would have to continue. Or maybe Seamus could just leave tomorrow morning for class, without saying anything to either of them. He was positive that would piss them off beyond repair, and the thought of the two people Seamus loved most in the world, being that cross with him, did not sit well. Still he would have to do something. His mood was souring, and his thoughts were spiraling as he sat waiting for Neville’s return.

Neville returned, but instead of supplies, he returned with Harry, Hermione and Ron in tow. Suddenly Seamus felt his heart swell simply because they were alive. Worse for wear but alive.

Then Seamus had learned of Harry’s plan to causes a stir and leave them sitting in it and his mood went back to the wretched, hopeless, irritated state it had previously been in.

Then to further his roller-coaster ride of emotions Luna, Fleur and Bill Wesley came through the tunnel and Seamus and Dean had Luna in a strong hug. Only to have Luna pulled from their grasp into the long pale arms of Ginny Weasley, red hair mixing with blond, as Ginny buried her face into her hair.

Ginny’s sudden reappearance seem to effect Harry more than anything else had, he had gotten seriously cross with Neville before he had finally caved. Ron muttering in his ear that he didn’t need to do it all alone. Something that they had all been saying this whole time but didn’t get through Harry’s thick skull until his precious Ronikins voiced it.

Honestly, the irritation with Harry and Ron was an old and welcome feeling. Sure, he would follow those two to the end of the earth in battle, he would go as far to say he did love them in a sort of brotherly fashion, but Merlin did they annoy the piss out of him.

Thankfully plans were made, and Harry and Luna where running off to fuck knows where, to try and find fuck knows what.

Hermine and Ron, after having a quite close conversation, had ran off to go and find something else.

Seamus felt something heavy sink in him, and he quickly pulled Dean to a corner in the room. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he might die tonight. He didn’t know how he was going to expresses this to Dean, but he felt the need to say something.

“Dean, I might die tonight” Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say. Dean bleached and looked like he was about to start yelling.

“I just, I just feel like something is on the cusp. That this might be the night everything comes to a head.” Dean calms slightly, seeming to understand the feeling Seamus is referring too.

“I know you wouldn’t listen to me if I asked ya to stay out of it, if it comes to a fight, so I want ask.” Dean nods, Seamus knows Dean is in this just as much as he is, and the thought terrifies him to his very core.

“Alright maybe I will ask, Dean please, don’t fight. Stay here in the Room, where I know you will be safe.” Dean actually scoffs at him and Seamus feels himself smirking.

“Yeah well it was worth a shot… Listen if anything happens tonight, I need you to know… These last months of hell, have actually been the best months of my life.” Seamus feels himself choking up.

Dean is gripping his hands so tightly it hurts.

“I’m going to make a promise to ya, if we live through this, no more hiding. Everyone will know how much I love you. Forever, no questions asked. Me ma, our friends. Everyone. No more hiding, no more closets, just you and me and happily ever after, yeah?”

Seamus feels a few tears fall, and he is trying to get his hand out of Deans grasp to wipe them away, but Dean has only started holding him tighter. He has tears streaming down his face, unabashedly, as he nods his head.

“Yeah, you and me. Forever.” Seamus is about to Kiss Dean, and say fuck everyone else, when Harry comes into the Room. They are fighting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fought and won.  
> Dean and Seamus go home.

May 2nd post-battle

Dean looks down at the face of his favorite professor, and the women he presumed to be his wife. Someone had closed their eyes, so it looked like they were sleeping.

He feels immense gratitude at whatever kept Seamus alive and whole, even when they had been separated during the battle. They were supposed to stay together, and have each other’s backs, but war doesn’t work like that.

Seamus had saved Harry, Ron and Hermine from Dementors. He had helped Neville blow the bridge.

Dean had saved Luna from being eaten alive by Greyback, and had helped Kingsley protect the East Wing.

They had done their part, fought hard. He shouldn’t feel the guilt that he feels now, looking down at the faces of the dead.

Maybe it was the loss of Lavender that brought him to this guilt. Seamus is by her body now, waiting with her before she is “collected” Dean didn’t like that term. He had been walking towards Parvati to see if he could help her, when he stopped. No one was waiting by Lupin, waiting for them to be collected. So, he stopped and waited with them.

Harry has seemed to disappear in the after math, and Dean wants to be mad at him for that, but really, he had carried this side of the war on his back, this whole time. He doesn’t need to see the faces of the dead, the people he had led into battle.

Dean doesn’t really want to see their faces either, but at least he didn’t lead them into battle, however unwillingly it had been, Harry had.

He is worried about Seamus, wants to be glued to his side, but Seamus refused to leave Lavender. He seemed like he needed a minute with her, and Dean didn’t want to impede that. He wants to leave though, with Seamus, as soon as possible.

Talk of keeping the castle open for people is going around, and Dean wants to throw a fit at the idea of staying here, another horrible, fucking night. He doesn’t mind helping with the rebuild and clean up later, already put his name down on the list of volunteers McGonigal sent around, but he needs to leave tonight.

People come to take Lupin and his wife, and Dean sees that someone had also taken Lavender, and Seamus is just standing there looking at the place she had been.

Someone had to tell Blaise, he did not envy the person that would have to do that.

Walking towards Seamus, he threaded their fingers together. The time to leave has come, he knows if he walks down the path to Hogsmeade, once he is off the grounds, him and Seamus will be able to Disapparate.

Deciding that he should tell someone that he is leaving, before he actually leaves; he looks up and sees Percy Weasley, who is determinately not looking over at George and Lee, and is instead helping the relief efforts.

“Hey Perce, Shay and I are leaving. I have to go home.” Dean is within hearing distance of the Weasley, but not overly close. However, Percy hears him and nods.

“Just walk down the path to Hogsmeade, there is an Apparate point set up, right outside the grounds” Dean nods and thanks him, like he hadn’t already thought of that himself.

Seamus is clinging to him now, as they make their way to the Apperation point. Any thoughts of Seamus needing his space is wiped from Deans mind. Seamus has a death grip on his hand and bicep.

Finally reaching the point, Dean turns on the spot, and exhales completely for the first time in almost a year, as he sees his home in front of him.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Deans house from the outside looked untouched, and Seamus felt himself relax as he looked at Deans home.

He had spent a few weeks here during the last few summers. Enjoying being mainland, and his time with Dean. Deans home had always been full of light and warmth and siblings. Muggle music would play on wirelesses while his oldest sister would get ready for a date, or his middle sister would do homework. His mother would be baking, and his Stepfather would be watching Football on the Telly.

Now standing outside the house Seamus felt a jolt at how quiet and dark it was. It was the middle of the afternoon, yet the house was dark.

Dean goes to use Alohomora to open the door, he hasn’t had keys to the house since he had left the summer before. The door is not locked though, and when Dean goes to push it open, they realize the door is not even shut all the way.

Stepping inside they see that the house is trashed. Seamus quickly cast a Homenum Revelio charm to see if anyone is in the house, it comes back negative. Suddenly he feels a violent panic for his Ma.

“Dean, phone! Where is the phone?” Seamus is panicking now.

Deans family wasn’t home, but Seamus Ma never went into hiding.

Seamus caused just as much trouble, if not more trouble, than Dean at Hogwarts. They had attacked Neville’s Gran, and had clearly tried to come after Deans family. His Ma would have been an easy target.

Dean points towards the phone, on the wall in the kitchen, the one that Seamus knew was there. Seamus decided to call the café due to the time of the day.

“Mollies muck” one of the waiter’s answers.

“Hey, its Shay is me Ma in?” Seamus can feel the panic in his voice, but thankfully the waiter just answers back.

“Yeah, she is in, hold on. I’ll tell her it’s you.”

“Seamus! Is everything okay?” is heard through the phone a couple minutes later.

Seamus feels the tears that start to fall.

“Yeah, everything is okay, I… just… Its over Ma, Harry did it. There was a big battle, you will probably hear about it soon. I just wanted to know that you where okay, and to tell ya I was okay too” Seamus voice is gravely from all the tears.

“I’m at Deans house, it was broken into and trashed, no one was home. I am going to stay here a few days, help him clean up before his family comes home, then I’ll come see ya. Da will be able to come home too.” Seamus is blubbering now but he doesn’t care.

They are all alive, Dean, his family. Then he thinks Lavender, Lavender, Lavender and his gut twist. Almost everyone was alive.

“Seamus, I don’t know what to say. Are you sure you are okay? Sure you won’t just come home today?” His Ma’s voice is pleading.

He remembers a time he would do anything she asked, always. That time has passed, he loved his Ma, was so grateful that she was alive, but he wasn’t going to be leaving Deans side anytime soon.

“Yeah, I’m okay, and I will come home soon. I got to go. I love ya”

Seamus hears his Ma respond with a quiet _I love you too_ before he is hanging up the phone and leaning against the wall.

Dean steps up next to him and frantically dial’s a number he had memorized.

Shite. He had probably wanted to talk to his family too.

Seamus listens as Dean talks to his Ma, about being home and safe, but needing to fix somethings up, before they can move back in. He is vague, but Seamus thinks his Ma may understand what Dean is saying. With a sign off of _I love you’s_ and promises to reunite soon, Dean is hanging up the muggle phone as well.

They both are so relieved, any fight either of them had left, leaves them in a rush.

Seamus decides no matter how tired he felt, he was not going to bed covered in other people’s blood. Dean seemed to understand the sentiment, because he leads him to the bathroom silently.

Dean started the water then turned to Seamus and started removing his own clothes, signaling that Seamus should start doing the same.

So, Seamus starts stepping out of his clothes, and is relieved that he doesn’t have to wear them ever again, as he sees blood, that he knows isn’t his, all over the arms of his shirt. He knows his hands are covered as well, and he feels some guilt at possibly leaving a bloody handprint on Deans home phone.

Dean is pulling him into the shower, before his mind can fill with anymore guilt, and he starts vehemently washing the blood from his hands and the dirt from his face. It had been almost twenty-four hours and it was all caked on thick. His skin starts to turn red with the effort to scrub himself clean.

He keeps looking up at Dean, to make sure that Dean is still doing okay. Dean seems to be doing exactly what Seamus is, and it isn’t long before both are free of the grime of battle.

Without being able to hold back anymore, Seamus is grabbing Dean and pulling him flush against him, in a death grip of a hug. The next thing he knows he is sobbing uncontrollably, gripping Dean as tight as his he can. He can feel Dean shaking in his arms, can tell Dean is crying just as hard as he is.

Its cathartic, letting it all out finally. Months and months of tears are spilling out of him. Tears from fear, grief, loss and exhaustion are spilling from his eyes, and he can’t even muster the energy to be embarrassed by it.

The water turns cold as the tears slow between the two of them.

“Come on mate, I’m freezing. Let’s get out of here.”

Only at Deans words does Seamus notice he is cold as well.

Stepping out of the shower, Dean cast a quick drying charm on the two of them, and Seamus thinks numbly about when he had learned to do that.

Next time Seamus is able to think at all, he is lying in bed, dressed in a shirt and pants he was borrowing from Dean, in Deans bed, with Dean laying right beside him. Dean is tucked safely under Seamus arm, with his head on Seamus chest. Seamus closes his eyes and allows himself to sleep deeply for the first time since his Da had left last summer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* this is the chapter that earns the homophobic tags  
> Seamus and Dean makes plans for their futures. Taking NEWTS and telling their families.  
> Things don't go as well as they had hoped for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Short cleaning up loose ends chapter

July 27th

Seamus, Dean, Neville and a mixture of other 7th years sat in a large room within the Ministry.

Dean had just finished his NEWTS and was now just reviewing and waiting out the clock.

The rebuild of Hogwarts started a week after the battle. Four days of cleaning had left nothing more that a regular volunteer, like Dean or Seamus could accomplish. Magical Architects had been called in after that to finish the job. Though they didn’t think they would have it open and ready by this September 1st, they were hopeful it will be completed by the year after.

Even without school officially being open, the heads of house had formed a study group class, for the students that had gone during that 7th year and had wanted to try and sit for their NEWTS. If they did poorly, they had been given the one-time option to sit for them again after finishing another year at Hogwarts once it re-opened. 

Dean was not surprised that among the students in the study group where Ron and Harry. Though they had never gone during their 7th year, Dean didn’t think anyone was going to stop them sitting for their NEWTS, with the others. Hermine had decided that she was going to go back properly, once the school opened its doors again.

Aside from the cleanup and study groups, Dean and Seamus had been staying at Deans, Apparating into Hogsmeade every day, and then back home every night.

They had both attended every funeral for the fallen, even ones that hadn’t fought at “The Battle of Hogwarts” but had lost their lives before or on the run. Dean and Seamus had even helped plan a few of them when family members felt to overwhelmed or there was no one left.

Dean felt like helping with Hogwarts and funerals had allowed him some closure, Seamus felt like they had done enough, and it should be the bloody “Adults” job. Though he softened when Kingsley, newly appointed Minster, came over and thanked them both for everything.

There had been several Death Eaters that had escaped that day, in the chaos and pain that followed after Voldemort’s fall. Their numbers had been depleted though, as many had died or been captured and their leader truly dead. Auror task force where set to capture those who had fled. Ron, Harry and Hermine had been “consulted” and word on the street was after NEWTS, Ron and Harry where heading into Auror training.

Deans family still hadn’t come home yet, and he missed them deeply. They had decided to wait it out until his sisters finished the year, which would be coming up in a few days.

Dean and Seamus had easily righted the house, and Dean was a little relived that he and Seamus had the spaces to themselves for the time. Going to Seamus house was out of the question.

As promised, Seamus came out to his mother and father. Dean felt bad at the rift it caused between them all. Seamus mother refused to hear it, saying it was just a faze and blaming Dean for “Turning her son into a fag” she had said while gesturing widely. Seamus Da had said nothing at all. He looked at Seamus and Dean a little disgusted.

Seamus had pulled him out of the house, and never turned back, saying they would calm down and come to their senses, staying there longer would just make them all say stuff they would regret. That had been over a month ago and Seamus family had not reached out.

Dean couldn’t really give shite about his NEWTS, if he was being honest. Whenever he could, through their 7th year, he had continued his profile of the students of Hogwarts during that time. Putting the finishing touches on them shortly after coming home.

He had shown them to Harry, Hermine, Ron and eventually Kingsley, who had decided they needed to put up, for public viewing. He had already started a new serious, that would cover the actual battle itself, and Kingsley had let it slip that, he may commission him for a memorial merle somewhere.

Kingsley wasn’t the only one that was offering to hire Dean. He had already done portrait’s for Wheezes of Fred, George and Lee. Doing the portrait of Fred had hurt the most, using memory and a photograph and honestly George, Dean had got an achingly close likeness. George had let out a sob when he saw it, and it now had a place of honor in the newly opened shop.

After seeing these pieces, as well as the ones that hung for public viewing, Dean had such a massive flow of request and offers, that he had been turning some of them down. Only doing ones that were offering to pay him large amounts of money, or ones he did completely free of charge, for those close to him.

He had an inkingly that Seamus had wanted to try and become a Healer.

Seamus had seemed to focus on the NEWTS he would need to get into the program, and had for the first time ever, been studying and taking school more seriously than Dean. Although it killed Dean to allow him to study during free time, he couldn’t stand in the way of his dreams like that, so he was patent. He only used a blow job, to distract him from those dusty old tombs, three times.

The Ministry official announced that time was up, and Dean let out a breath, it had been a long week. History of Magic had been the last test that they had. Seamus let out a long breath next to him, once the scrolls had been collected, and Dean couldn’t wait to go home and celebrate the end of exams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, wanted to keep this story going into their adultish lives.  
> Wanted to give them a good happy life after the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

December 27, 1994

Seamus was the new Healer at St. Mangos, and he had drawn the short straw, so, he had to work all through the 23rd to the 27th and missed Christmas with Deans family. He was happy Dean had gone and seen his family anyways, instead of staying home alone all day. Dean should be home tomorrow morning, maybe he’d go have dinner with his parents tonight.

Seamus parents had taken 6 months before they had finally apologies. The relationship was on shaky ground, but his Ma didn’t want to be like her own parents. She wouldn’t isolate Seamus over who he loved, like her parents had done to her.

His Da took a little more time, but things between them had seemed to improve, with them all coming to an understanding. Dean and Seamus where welcome and treated with kindness and respect, they just didn’t talk about it. Seamus wasn’t the biggest fan of this approach, but he had missed his family during those months, and he would take what he could get.

Dean had been wonderful during the whole thing, taking his ques from Seamus on how he wanted to handle it. His love for Dean had only grown, over the year and a half after the war ended. Seamus constantly felt like he didn’t deserve the sweet, understanding, calm man.

Dean kept Seamus going on even his worse days, and Seamus knew he had his fair share of bad days.

Both Dean and Seamus had night terrors and anxieties after the time they spent with the Carrows. He could still sometimes feel the Cruciatus curse under his skin, at times, not really painful, but almost.

Seamus had tried to keep his thoughts and feeling to himself, but that quickly came to a head, during his first few months of Healer training. The program was rigorous, and he wasn’t sleeping at night due to the night terrors. After an extra grueling day shadowing a Healer at St. Mangos, where Seamus had seen a boy who looked far too much like Colin come in, Seamus broke down in a fit of tears.

Dean had lightly scolded him for trying to keep all this from him, then proceeded to hold and love on Seamus, until he started to feel better. That had ended Seamus avoiding talking about his problems. He was pretty sure he couldn’t live without Dean, who was the love of his life.

He was fairly sure the Mind Healer Dean had convinced him to see hadn’t hurt either.

Seamus Apparated into his and Deans home in a small town right outside of Muggle Louden.

Seamus couldn’t be happier about the move; he loved his and Deans home. Quant and quiet, though it was in a muggle town, they had kept it mostly magical, only locking the things in the guest bedroom when they invited the neighbors over for Dinner and Scrabble.

Shrugging off his robes and deciding if he would call and see if his parents wanted to do dinner or not, Seamus was initially distracted as he entered the living room.

Startling he realized he was not alone, that Dean had come home early. He hadn’t seen much of Dean in about five days. Feeling much less weary, he rushed forward, took Deans face in his hands, and brought him down into a searing kiss.

Dean instantly responded, pushing Seamus back onto the couch, pulling Seamus trousers then pants off.

Dean was scrambling and frantic. He was acting like he couldn’t settle until he had had Seamus. Not that Seamus had minded.

Dean had a finger in him, and his mouth on him, and Seamus was quickly losing control, he mumbled the spell to magic Deans clothes off. Dean had successfully worked in three of his fingers, and Seamus was grinding down against them. Mumbling praise to Dean and his amazing, long, thin fingers.

“Dean, inside me now, please” Seamus whimpered.

Dean looked smug and Seamus would have kissed it off if, Dean hadn’t started slowly working his way inside Seamus. Seamus felt the sting that came along with the intrusion and started to try and relax into it. When the burning relented and was replaced by the feeling of Dean filling him, Seamus bucked his hips up. Dean didn’t need to be told twice, as he drove into Seamus.

Dean drove into Seamus, leaving him babbling praise and begging for Dean to just fucking tough him already.

Seamus came almost imminently when Dean finally relented.

“Merry Me” Seamus moaned out as he came.

Dean moaned out and filled him a second later.

Seamus opened his eyes to see Dean panting and staring down at him, with wide beautiful eyes. Well fuck it, Seamus was already this deep.

“Merry Me?” Seamus asked again.

Much more timed this time. He could feel Dean inside him still. 

During sex was probably a bad time to do this.

“I have a ring and everything, I was waiting until New Years but…” Dean was still looking at him not saying anything and Seamus was starting to worry.

Then

“Yes.” Dean said simply as his eyes started watering.

“Yes. It’s you, it’s always been you.” He whispers into Seamus ear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just really enjoyed the last slice of life chapter so I wanted to add another.  
> Tragedy strikes but Dean and Seamus are left with a little bundle of silver lining.

March 18th 1999

Dean heard the crack of Apparation ring out in the entry way of his Gallery.

Panic shot through him, Seamus was the only person that the wards allowed in, and Seamus almost never bothered him at the Gallery. The last time being when his father had had a heart attack at work, and though he had been brought to a muggle hospital, it had been too late. This had only been a about a month ago, and Seamus was having a rough time with the loss of his father, and how their relationship had been over last five years.

“Dean” Seamus voice rang out and he sounded nervous, Deans stomach tightened painfully. As Dean rounded the corner, he faced Seamus standing there looking wrung out and nervous. Dean saw he was carrying something; it was small and wrapped in a blanket.

“I uhhhh… Did something, and it may make you mad, just remember how much ya love me” As Seamus whispered out the last of his sentence the bundle in Seamus arm started to cry.

Dean startled and Seamus looked guilty…

“Uhhh yea… see… ummm” Seamus was trying to get the words out, but seemed to give up, in favor of trying to comfort the small infant in his arms. Seamus spoke softly, to the baby, rocking them.

Seamus looked dead tired and on the verge of tears. Dean walked towards his husband, and wrapped him in tight hug, only leaving a small gap between them because Seamus was still holding the baby in his arms.

“Have ya talked to Harry at all?” Seamus whispered, and Dean tensed.

Harry was head Auror and remained a close friend. Seamus voice suggested that it would have not been a personal call. Dean shook his head. He had been in the gallery all day and although it was closed, he would have opened the door to Harry or any of their other friends.

Seamus nodded, but he looked pained and exhausted, like the thought of having to explain everything would send him over the edge. He was clutching the infant to his chest, breathing heavily through his nose.

“Come on let’s go home?”

Seamus nodded, and they used the Floo that he had connected to their home.

Seamus was pacing there sitting room, he still held the small bundle in his arms as he paced in front of the Floo. Dean decided it was best to wait him out, figuring he’d tell him what the hell was going on when he calmed.

Dean wasn’t sure what to do with the small child in Seamus arms. He imagined that the baby would have to eat soon. The child could not be more then a few months old.

“Should I go to the store? Is the baby spending the night? We’ll need formula and nappies at the very least?”

Seamus stopped his pacing and looked up at him with big, loving, moon eyes and Dean felt his heart do a little flutter in his chest. Seamus still adored him, even after the four years of marriage, and Dean sometimes felt overwhelmed by it. Someone as beautiful, and full of life, love and laughter, could love him like Seamus loved him.

At that moment their Floo flared up, and Dean practically jumped out of his skin. Seamus cringed and looked apologetic.

Apparently, he was pacing in front of the Floo for a reason, Dean thought as Luna walked out of the fire, followed closely by Rolf. Both had boxes of stuff and a bassinette. Some relief filled Dean, when he thought they would at least have somewhere safe and comfortable for the baby to sleep.

“Hello Dean” Luna said pleasantly as she walked in. Dean was over the startle she had caused him and was now reaching to take some of the things from her arms. She also looked worn and a little sad.

“Those are just somethings to help you for the next few days, the twins have grown out of the clothes. Hermine went to a muggle shop to get some baby bottles and formula. She should be Flooing in within the hour.”

She looked at Seamus then proceed to pull out a weird shaped pillow. It was large and U-Shaped. She placed the pillow in the corner of the couch. Turning, she slowly pulled the baby out of Seamus arms. He seemed reluctant to let the child go, but eventually relented. Luna smiled gently then placed the baby within the U of the U-Shaped pillow.

“Thanks Luna, how’s Harry and the other Auror’s doing?” Seamus asked in a soft tone that he almost never used. Deans gut twisted again.

“Dreadful” Luna answered, true to form, with her blunt uncomfortable honesty.

“They had never seen anything like it before. I think the mother giving her life to protect her infant child, might be hitting a little too close to home for Harry.”

Seamus nodded and Dean felt a ping of sympathy in his heart. What the fuck had happened today, while he was holed up in the Gallery? And why did everyone but him seem to know?

That wasn’t fair though, Luna and Rolf would sometimes be consultants by the Auror’s or Ministry, when they needed help with something involving magical creatures. Seamus would often be in the know before the general public as well, as a trained Healer. Even on days off, in the past, if an accident or attack happened, he would get a Patronus or Floo call from Harry himself asking for Seamus’ help.

Dean and Seamus both jumped this time as Hermine Floo’ed in. She was brisk as she dropped the paper bags on the table. Under the front she was putting up, Dean saw the same wariness and heartache as the others.

“I have to get back to the Ministry, they are already speaking of reinstating some of the old Werewolf bands. Ron is there now, trying to testify to the fact that these men where actively criminals, and had chosen to do this in their human form, and had purposely positioned themselves last night.”

Then she let out in a sob “a whole town, gone.” Looking softly at the infant sleeping on the couch, she unexpectedly stepped forward and hugged Seamus tightly. Then she was stepping into the Floo again.

A picture of what happened had started to piece together in Deans mind, though he still had many questions for Seamus. He looked over at the sleeping infant and felt a sweep of protectiveness overtake him. He walked over the Floo, and using his wand, he locked it off to outsiders besides the ones it was always open to. Mainly Luna, Rolf, Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Ron, Neville and Hannah. No one else would use the Floo anyway. Seamus locked the front door and put the wards up as Dean did this, and he felt, once again, that him and Seamus where always on the same page. Luna looked at them curiously then nodded.

“Rolf and I will be leaving now, we left the boys with Ginny, she already has Teddy and is six months pregnant. I feel like that may have been an unkind thing to do to her, but you know how Ginny is.”

Luna smiled softly kissing Seamus check. Then pulling Dean into a tight hug.

“Please call if you need anything” she whispered in Deans ear.

Luna and Rolf both left. Seamus looked at the clock and cursed to himself.

He then proceeded to rummage through the bags, pulling out a bottle and some formula. A soft tap of his wand and the bottle filled with water, that steamed for a moment, until Seamus tapped his wand against it again, making it lukewarm. As Seamus was adding two scoops of the formula, almost as though the child knew what Seamus was doing, it began to cry softly. 

Dean picked the baby up, noticing up close, that the small child was in a pink onesie. He wondered if the child was a girl, or if that was all that was available. Dean took the bottle from Seamus, who had looked like he was about to move to take the child from Dean, and the baby calmed instantly, as they started to drink from the bottle.

“Boy or Girl” Dean asked getting sick of thinking the child as it in his head.

“Girl” Seamus whispered softly.

“She have a name?”

Dean was looking down at her and he felt his heart give a little pull. She was beautiful. She had a soft pale complexion and large blue eyes. She only had a small amount of fair hair on her head, but the hair seemed to be a soft red.

“She must have had one, but no one knows it”

Seamus had tears streaming freely down his face now and Dean felt a lump in his throat form as he asked, “What happened?” and Seamus muffled a small sob.

“Do you remember how G-Grey-Back had bitten all those kids?”

Dean nodded.

Greyback had been the Death Eater that had killed Lavender. He was currently in Azkaban, Dean hopped he was miserable. They talked of Lavender often, about how ditzy and boy crazy she was. As well as how kind, loyal and loving she could be. This is the first time Seamus had said Greyback’s name, since he had told Dean he had been captured.

“Most of the kids he had bitten had been monitored and helped by the Ministry. Harry had even gone and opened “Lupins Home” for the ones that had been abandoned, and also offered help for parents that had not abandoned them, but didn’t know how to care for them… Anyway, some of the kids had not been noticed or taken care of like the others. One of them became a leader of sorts to a Dark Pack.” Seamus took a deep straining breath and Dean could tell where this story was heading, he sat down on the love seat and Seamus moved to sit next to him.

“This pack had been doing low level things, mostly single, spread out attacks. They never left the victims that they had bitten alive. Last night during the Full Moon, all fifteen of them placed themselves outside a small muggle town, out in the country. Harry thinks they wanted to send a message, while still in human form, they had broken into the only magical home in town. Her home, her parents had fought them off in their human form, but they were too strong in the wolf form. Harry thinks in the wolf form they wouldn’t care about the small child, when full grown adults where in the surrounding area, so after the turn they left the destroyed home, she was still in her room inside a crib. The Auror’s pulled her out of the ruins. The only survivor in the whole town…”

Dean looked down at the beautiful little girl in his arms. Dean was pretty sure he should burp her like he had seen his mother do in the past for his youngest sister. Putting her over his shoulder he patted her back as Seamus continued.

“Harry had brought her and a couple other victims into St. Mangos, we couldn’t save any of them. She had no injuries on her, but she was a mess and Harry had no idea what to do with her. I took her from him, and I don’t know, I never put her down. Told Harry she could stay with us as long as was needed… I know I should have asked… I’m sorry”

“Yeah, you probably should have touched base with me first, but I’m not mad, I would have done the same thing.”

“Harry went and found her birth certificate and other things from the home. I guess when she was born the parents hadn’t settled on a name, because it just says “Female Day” so I guess her last name had been Day. She is two months old. Apparently, her parents didn’t have any family that would take her, because Harry came up short when trying to find any living relatives.”

Dean had stopped trying to burp her after a few had come out and was now giving her the last of the bottle. She had no one. No family to take care of her, as her parents’ life had been cut short.

After she had finished the bottle, she looked like she was about to fall back asleep.

“Shay, can you set up the sleeper in our room, so we can set her down for the night? I’m going to change her nappy quickly.”

Seamus nodded.

He looked so relieved that Dean wasn’t mad at him, for bringing the baby into their home without asking him first. Maybe he should have been, but Dean wasn’t mad. What else would Seamus have done, left the baby at St. Mungo’s or with Harry? Sure, the baby would be safe and taken care of in either situation, still, Dean couldn’t fault Seamus on his desire to make absolute certain the baby girl was taken care of. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter.  
> Just wanted to end that half-baked baby plot I added at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, hopefully sweet ending.

December 12, 2004

Seamus woke in the early hours to find his husband was not in bed.

There were two options, one was, he had gotten up to prepare for the party they planned on throwing that day, or the second, more likely one, he had a bad dream.

Groining and deciding it was most likely option two, Seamus hauled himself out of bed to go find Dean. Walking down the hall he speared a glance into Enya’s room. Dean was sitting against the wall in the room, sketch book in hand. Light from the hall spilling into the room.

Seamus entered the room and sat down next to him quietly. Dean eased into his husbands’ side, but did not stop the sketch, as his hands flew across the paper. It was beautiful, like all Deans art always is.

“Beautiful” Seamus whispers softly like he always said.

“Helps to have such a beautiful muse” Dean answers.

Seamus had to agree, their daughter, he felt giddy just thinking that, was beautiful. All the paperwork and legal battles had finally finished, and Enya Lavender Day was officially their daughter. Although she had never left their home, no small feat by Hermine, Ron and Harry, she was not legally theirs, until about a week ago. Both Dean and Seamus, had felt immense relief that no one would be able to take her from them.

Enya had only one living relative, a parenteral grandfather that upon first hearing of his son and daughters-in-law tragic death wanted nothing to do with the situation. His son had married a Muggleborn, and therefor had no place in his family tree. However, once he had learned about not only the money that little Enya would have accesses to, but that she also, was currently in the care of two gay men, he changed his tune.

Harry had been able to see the situation for what it was, and spoke on behalf of Dean and Seamus, and helped them fight for custody. Ron had a fair amount of pull as well, and both had connection in Child Welfare services, as top Auror’s. Hermine, though she often fought for the rights of other magical beaning’s, knew wizarding laws well and represented them in court.

Seamus would have almost felt bad, using the fame and pull of his friends, but he would do anything for Enya. He knew that he and Dean, could provide a safer, happier home for the little girl, and would not lose her to someone like her grandfather, who over the last five years, showed to be nothing but a money grabbing bigot. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dean had finished his sketch and was now sitting silently with his husband looking at his daughter. He had loved her almost as soon as Seamus had brought her into their lives. He would melt watching Seamus and Enya together. Dean often found himself rolling his eyes fondly, as Seamus fit the role of the fun parent. Sure, they both took turns on disciplining her, and making sure she brushed her teeth, and went to bed on time, but Seamus would laugh at her outburst of accidental magic, tell her wild tales about magical creatures and play in the mud with her before dinner.

While Seamus had been the fun parent Dean had been the parent Enya would cry for when she was hurt, sad or scared. Though she loved them both her connection with Dean was undeniable as she proved to be as soft and calm as he was.

The party they had planned today was 101 Dalmatians themed as that was currently Enya’s favorite, her love for animals had already shown to be a dominate trait and Dean and Seamus had been talking about getting a family dog.

Dean felt his heart warm at how domestic it all was.

Yes, the custody battel had been grueling and expensive, true both he and Seamus still had nightmare of their final year. These last months the stress from everything had caused an upsurge in terrors Dean experienced and it was what pulled him out of bed tonight. However sitting with his beloved Husband watching his beautiful Daughter safe and peacefully asleep he couldn’t help the feeling of love and happiness that overwhelmed him and would continue to overwhelm him into the day’s events where they would party, surrounded by loved ones, to celebrate the start of a new peaceful life.

Dean was loved and life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking this out. I hope you enjoyed the idea and found my writing at least tolerable.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If it felt like this first chapter drags a bit. I was trying to set up Hogwarts and Dean being there instead of on the run.


End file.
